Trip to paradise, sort of
by hermione weasley4
Summary: Welcome to Riverside's, the coolest spot in the wizard world. What happens when you mix Harry's gang, sun, clubs, crushes, bikinis, jealousy ,and bonfires? Click and find out! R/Hr, H/G Chapter 14 NOW uploaded!!
1. Planning the trip and the bikini issue

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
After reading your reviews, I tried my best to give a lil´ format to my story. I made some little changes too. Hope you don't mind. But let me tell ya the story will be better this way. No major changes anyway. Here's it same old "Trip to paradise". Only a little better.  
  
WARNING:  
R/Hr story here, and some H/G too, other couple shippers may read this, but I don't know if you'll like it the way R/Hr shippers will do. Anyway, read this one and maybe you'll become part of my gang  
ENJOY!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 1: Planning the trip and the bikini issue  
  
It was an April night after dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just entering their common room when they saw a big announcement. "Next weekend: Trip to Riverside Beach for all fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years" Just beneath the big golden letters it said: be sure to buy appropriate clothes this weekend at Hogsmeade, weather is really hot. Applies only to students with signed parents permission (Hogsmeade permission).  
  
"Cool, isn't it?" - Harry said.  
  
"Cool?"-said Ron opening his bright brown eyes. "I'm sure you two don't really know what Riverside Beach is"- he continued.  
  
"Knock it off, Ron, tell us about it" - Hermione said, starting to get desperate.   
  
"It is the coolest place for wizards in the Great Britain. Lots of sun, girls- Hermione's face turned almost green-, stores". "You 2 love Honeydukes, don't you? Well, forget about it. Riverside's Sweets are the ultimate in candies. Plus, something Hogsmeade doesn't have: The Blue Bay!"   
  
"The Blue Bay? Harry, I think our best friend is going crazy"- she said as she placed her warm hand over Ron's forehead, looking for a sign of fever or something. -("Going crazy? that's how you're driving me Hermione…"- he thought)  
  
"Ron! What are you thinking of?"- she said sweetly, with that voice Ron started to love since their 3rd year- "No- nothing. Where was I?"  
  
"The Blue Bay. Remember? What's that? What do you there or why do you like it so much?"- Harry asked- sounding a bit more interested than moments before.   
When Ron was about to answer, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender joined them.   
  
"Hi you trio"- Seamus said, while holding the hand of his former girlfriend Parvati Patil.   
"Hi you mushy couple and company"- Hermione replied. Parvati giggled.  
Seamus continued- "We heard you talking 'bout the trip to the beach. Forget about Riverside's sweets, about the beach, the Blue Bay will rock.!"  
"Great place. Did you know the Weird Sisters play there every Saturday? Yep, good show, good drinks, good food. Wicked atmosphere." -Deamus finished.   
  
"Hey Herm, why don't we go shopping together? It'll be Lavender, you, and me. And Ginny can come with us too. She is already in 5th year, isn't she?"- Parvati said.  
"Great. I really need to get some light clothes." -Hermione answered. -"Imagine me at the beach, wearing my black Hogwarts robes !"  
Everybody laughed.  
After joking a little more, they all went to bed.  
  
Friday and its terribly dull Double Potions passed by really fast. Well, maybe not, but everyone was so excited with going shopping on Saturday that even ugly Snape couldn't ruin the good atmosphere that was going on in class.   
***  
  
It was Saturday in the morning. A bright sunny morning after a delicious breakfast. Most of the students were on its way to Hogsmeade. It was funny how the whole group of students was divided in boys and girls, like if they were going to the toilets or something.   
  
Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were the first to get into 'Limited witch', while Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville, decided to hit Honeydukes first. By the time the girls reached the Swimwear section, the whole store was filled with Hogwarts girls. At first, Hermione seemed reluctant to wear a bikini, but Parvati found a way to convince her, so she tried a red one, and the other girls were so enthusiastic about it she bought it at last. ("Can't wait to see Ron's face when he sees Hermione wearing this bikini, she looks great!"-Lavender told Parvati. She agreed.) After some hours of looking for the best swimsuit, clothes, and everything they would need for their weekend at the beach, the girls left the store and looked for the nearest place to sit and take a look at what each one bought. They bought loads of stuff but of course the best were the swimsuits. Parvati and Lavender bought the same bikini, only that Patil - Seamus called her like that- bought a checked blue one and Lavender chose one that honoured her name.   
Ginny chose a solid orange tankini with small ribbons on the bikini's sides. The color matched her bright red hair. She was just keeping it when Ron, Seamus and Dean arrived.   
"What's that?"- he asked   
"Guess"- she answered sarcastically.   
And before she could keep it, Ron was already taking a look at it. "That's the way I like it 'sis- he said, "conservative"."  
Ginny wasn't too pleased with that commentary.  
"Actually, I find I quite sexy"- Dean said.  
"Hey would you shut up!"- Ron said- "she is my sister , you know?"  
Ginny was already blushing.  
  
"What about you Patil?"- her boyfriend said.  
"No way, it's gonna be a surprise baby."- she said  
"OK, I like being surprised"- he said smiling  
"But are you sure it's gonna be a good surprise?"- he followed.   
"I guess so"- she replied.  
Dean showed Lavender his new suit and Lavender showed hers.   
Before someone asked her to show her suit, Hermione asked, trying to change the subject: "Where are Harry and Neville?"  
"Oh", Seamus answered laughing- "he is helping Neville to choose his swimsuit, he says Harry's got a pretty good taste on clothing. He is so depressed, saying he is so fat he'll never get a girl… poor Harry, dealing with Neville."  
"Yeah"- Hermione agreed  
  
"Hey Herm"- Ron asked- would you lend me some sickles?, I´ll pay you back at the castle."  
"Sure"- she said. "Look for my wallet in the blue bag."  
  
"Hermione, are you sure this is your bag?, I mean you don't like wearing skirts, do you?"  
Ron started looking for the wallet in a more desperate tone. Some stuff was already on the floor. Suddenly, he heard everyone laughing. Hermione's bikini top was hanging loosely around his neck, and her bikini bottom placed happily over his shoulder.   
Ron was blushing terribly. His cheeks were the colour of Hermione's new bikini.  
  
Seamus and Dean started catcalling while Lavender and Parvati giggled like crazy. Ginny didn't know if she should laugh or not.   
"Accio swimsuit"- Hermione said, and the swimsuit flew back to her hands.  
  
Harry and Neville were back. Everyone was still laughing.  
"What's up?"- said Harry, after he saw Ron's ears still bright red.   
"Oh nothing"- Hermione replied - "I'm going back to the castle. It's getting late. Are you coming girls?" -she asked.   
("But of course". I can't miss a second of the chat between Ginny and Hermione- Parvati thought.)   
So they were on its way to castle, closely followed by the boys, who were having their own private talk.   
  
"Guys, are you finally telling me what was going on with the girls?"- Harry asked, starting to think it was him who they were laughing of.   
"Later"- said Ron in a voice so quiet only Harry could hear it.  
But it was going to be Dean who answered Harry's question. "You see"- he said- "Your friend got a little nervous when he saw Hermione´s skimpy bikini, didn't you Ronnie?"  
"Oh shut up Dean"- he said half laughing, half getting angry , as they got into the Great Hall.  
The girls had their talk, too.   
"Hey Herm, did you see Ron's face when he saw your bikini?"- Lavender asked.   
"Gosh, was he blushing!"- Ginny said laughing.  
"I bet 5 galleons and let's see- said Parvati as she seeked in her purse for the money she had left-3 sickles that Ron asks you out for the Blue Bay night."   
"Better keep your money Parvati, he's not going to do it. It was just a bad moment for both of us. Anyone would react like that."- said Hermione, but anyone, not even herself, believed what she had just said.  
  
But Hermione's girlfriends had their point. Ron's behaviour was just getting more obvious everyday.   
To say that he almost fainted when he saw Hermione's new pj's. A blue satin tank, matching short shorts and satin blue robe. The whole situation was hilarious. Ron was drinking pumpkin juice and nearly spilled it all. His jaw dropping and his crimson ear tips shining even brighter than the candles in the common room. Lavender and Parvati bought the same one, but Ron, Harry and even Dean noticed that the pj looked much hotter on Hermione.   



	2. Heated confessions

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
WARNING:  
R/Hr story here, and some H/G too, other couple shippers may read this, but I don't know if you'll like it the way R/Hr shippers will do. Anyway, read this one and maybe you'll become part of my gang  
ENJOY!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
  
Chapter 2: Heated confessions  
  
Next morning at breakfast everything got back to normal. Hermione, as always , sat between Ron and Harry, Seamus was with Parvati while Lavender and Dean were laughing like never before.  
  
"Herm"- said Ron turning slightly pink- "sorry for acting so silly yesterday. It's just that…" - Hermione placed her finger over his lips. "Shhh"- she said. "I would have acted the same way if instead of pulling out your wallet, I got your underwear. It was funny, though, don't you think?"- she asked while tossing Ron's hair playfully.   
  
Harry witnessed the whole scenario.   
Ron was right. Hermione was prettier than ever. Her smile was perfect now, her light brown hair was sleek and shiny, her lips were always glossy, and her body… let's say she had grown up. It wasn't like that when they were 13, for example. All the 6th year boys and most of the 7th agreed she was the hottest girl at Hogwarts. But he started to have feelings for someone else. And it wasn't Cho anymore.   
  
It was Friday night. Most of the students were pretty excited. At the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were having their usual conversation about not-very-important stuff, Seamus and Parvati were talking about the trip. Meanwhile, best friends Lavender and Dean were having a silly fight with Neville just because he said dancing was boring and that going to the Blue Bay was stupid.   
  
"C'mon Neville, you MUST like the Weird Sisters!"- Lavender said, speaking louder than usual.   
"Yeah but," -Neville didn't know what to say.  
"OK, if you want to stay at the hotel room the whole night, while you could have fun, it's not our trouble"- Dean finished.  
  
"By the way Lavender"- Dean said shyly- "Do you wanna go with me to the Blue Bay on Saturday?"  
"Sure Dean"- Lavender replied so naturally Dean lost his shyness.   
  
Lavender was the first girl of the group to get asked. And she was pretty happy about it. After all, Dean was a nice guy whom she had been friends with for couple of years. At night, she told them about her date.  
  
"Oh that's so cool!"- Parvati said happily. She was so happy she had a date, now that she was spending so much time with Seamus, she was afraid to lose her best friend.   
  
"Do you think Harry'll be inviting Ginny?"- Lavender said.  
"Now that Cho left to attend Beuxbatons, I've noticed how Harry looks at little Ginny every morning, haven't you girls?"  
"Yeah", said Parvati, "I think they have feelings for each other. They both act quite funny when someone says Ginny's or Harry's name."  
  
"What about you Herm?"- Lavender asked- "Has your blushing babe asked you?"  
"How many time I've got to tell you he doesn't like me?.-she answered dryly.  
"C'mon Hermione, tell us about it, we saw you talking with Ron, you naughty girl!"- Parvati said giggling.  
"Girls, listen to me"- Hermione said- "I think you're misunderstanding things. Ron is my friend. As Harry is. Just plain friends okay? And he just acted silly yesterday because, I don't know, well, I bet you would have acted the same way. Anyone would do."- she finished.  
  
"Hey girl"- Lavender said- "you don't have to pretend with us. You think no one else but your crush and you notice those deep glares at each other? Girl, let me tell you- she followed- HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU. And I wouldn't blame you if you liked him. I mean, he's really cool, and let me tell you, he's pretty good looking."- she finished.   
  
"Well, that's a no doubt"- Hermione said smiling.  
  
***  
Meanwhile, a heated conversation was about to start in the common room.  
  
"Ron"- said Harry- "Are you finally telling me what happened that day at Hogsmeade? The day Seamus and Dean were shouting and laughing and everything?"  
  
Ron started to speak instantly, as if he really needed someone to listen him- "That day, I was just looking for Hermione's wallet in one of her bags, when the guys started laughing , and that's when I noticed her bikini top and bottom was hanging on my body like Christmas ornaments and then, "  
  
Harry unexpectedly stopped Ron.  
"Hermione? A bikini?, you mean OUR Hermione is going to wear a bikini?"  
  
("OUR Hermione?"- Ron thought, but didn't worry to much with what Harry had just said.)  
  
"Yeah Harry"- Ron continued- "Hermione, our Hermione, the one who always spends her afternoon at the library instead of doing her hair like Parvati or Lavender, that Hermione, bought the sexiest bikini I've ever seen. And believe me, with Fred and George at home, I've seen enough."   
"But that's not he point"- he continued- "I just acted so stupidly, you know, my face went all pink and I couldn't stop it. Even Hermione was embarrassed. And everything was my fault. What am I gonna do now? She'll never like me. For her I'm only the red- haired ,red faced friend."  
  
"Ron, stop"- Harry said with a deep , calmed voice. "What you did wasn't that bad. It was just an uncomfortable moment for both of you. From the look on your face, I thought you said something outta place about Herm or I don't know, but that? Ron, stop bothering for it, would you?"- Harry finished.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand"- Ron started again- "I am in love with Hermione. I just can't help it. She's so pretty, so nice, so clever, so attractive. She's the girl I've always dreamt of, I mean ,since I started liking girls. Harry, what can I do?"  
  
After what seemed like an hour, (Harry was impressed, I mean, he knew Ron liked Hermione, but not that much…) he finally spoke.  
  
"I have a great idea Ron, why don't you ask her?"- said Harry sarcastically.   
  
"Harry"- Ron said, don't you think I've thought of that before?  
"She'll never like me as a boyfriend. So many guys like her, nearly every guy on the 7th year and lots of 6th years. And I'm just a guy from a big familiy where every one is special for something, of course, everyone except for Ron."  
  
"Why don't you ask her for the Blue Bay night. If she says yes, it means you have a chance. And maybe that night you can tell her about your feelings and everything… what do you think?"- Harry asked.  
  
"That sounds pretty good Harry, yeah…"- and while Ron was thinking of how Hermione would look like on that night, Harry was about to make his own confession…  
  
"Ron, before we go to sleep, I had something to ask you."  
"Sure Harry, what is it?", he said happily, naturally relieved of letting all his feelings out.  
  
"Would you mind if I asked Ginny for the night at the Blue Bay?"- Harry asked shyly.  
  
"You? Ginny? But… I mean , you don't have to, just because she's my sister it doesn't mean that…"- Harry stopped Ron.  
"Ron, I like your sister." -Harry said.   
She's pretty, she's nice, and funny, don't you think I should give it a shot?- finished Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm not his granny you know? And she's not a girl anymore, so… just play fair OK?"- Ron said  
"Ron, really, I'd do nothing to hurt Ginny, trust me."-Harry said confidently   
  
"Can't you see this trip will decide so many things, Harry?"- Ron said.  
"Good luck with Hermione"- Harry said.  
"Good luck with Ginny"- Ron replied- "And treat her right, you listening Potter?"- he said jokingly and they both laughed.   
  
And they went up to the boys dorms so they could start packing.  



	3. Face it Ron : you like her

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
WARNING:  
R/Hr story here, and some H/G too, other couple shippers may read this, but I don't know if you'll like it the way R/Hr shippers will do. Anyway, read this one and maybe you'll become part of my gang  
ENJOY!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
  
Chapter 3: Face it Ron:you like her  
  
It was 1 o'clock in the morning. Hermione woke up. She couldn't sleep. She had never suffered of insomnia, but there she was, looking at the empty ceiling. What was going on with her?   
She was still that clever girl, she still loved staying at the library for hours instead of trying new make-up tricks like most girls did. But she had definitely changed. She certainly spent more time every morning, looking at the mirror just to check she looked pretty. But, pretty for who? Who did she want to impress? Without her knowing, lots of guys liked her. But it wasn't her point to flirt with all those guys. It was all because of Ron. Ron was making her change.   
  
And it felt so good when the 3 of them gathered to go to breakfast (Hermione was now the last to arrive- always) , when all the time she spent checking she looked beautiful was worth it all the way. Ron seemed to look at her like if she was a beauty goddess or something. Even Harry looked at her with certain admiration. Man, that was good…  
  
And God! How was she gonna pluck up the courage to wear that bikini? It was definitely going to make look hot but , anyway, when she bought it, she did it thinking it looked OK, now she was going to wear it thinking just the same way.  
  
So many thoughts were crossing her mind, shooting quickly from one side of her head to the other. Was she really in love of Ron? Certainly, this trip was going to settle on so many things… And that was good, she really needed to put her feelings back in order.  
  
It was just 4 o'clock in the morning when Gryffindor's prefect Andrea Parker knocked the 6th year's girl dorms.   
  
"Girls, better get up now, we're leaving at 5"- Andrea said.  
"What?"- Parvati muttered half asleep, "Aren't we supposed to use the Floo network?"  
"I yesterday heard the prefects say that as Riverside's a top attraction for wizards, the Floo powders would bring lots of attention for the muggles who leave nearby."- Lavender said  
"Then how are we getting there?"- Parvati asked.  
"A muggle bus will take us all"- Lavender answered- "4th and 7th years will get one bus, 5th and 6th years are taking the other"- she finished.   
"Don't you know how long will it take to get there?"- Emma, another 6th year asked.  
"Mmmm like 6 hours, I guess"- Lavender replied.  
"Great, then I'll be able to get some sleep"- a quiet voice said.  
  
"Hermione?- we thought you were taking a bath"- Parvati said.  
"No way, I think I won't be able to get up from this bed", she said laughing. Her body just didn't want to get up.  
  
Well, she did get up, and as soon as she was ready, she ran downstairs where she found Ron and Harry.   
"What's up Herm?" Harry asked.  
"Oh nothing, I just couldn't get any sleep at all"- she said , closing her eyes slightly.  
"C'mon Herm, we have to go, you'll sleep at the bus k?"- Ron said with such a caring voice, Hermione felt like melting.  
  
So the three friends stepped into the bus. It was a chilly morning. Half the seats had already been occupied, though most of the students were asleep.   
  
Hermione was the first, she had taken for granted Harry and Ron would be sitting together, but they weren't. They both thought the same thing at the right time.   
  
"Ron wants to be with Hermione"- Harry thought.  
"Harry wants to be with Ginny"- Ron thought.  
  
Let's face it. The guys were growing up.  
  
"Ron, would you look after my seats?"- Harry asked. Ron made no further questions. He knew where he was going, so he sat next to Hermione, who was almost sleeping.  
  
"You're very tired ,aren't you?- Ron asked.  
"Yeah, yesterday I just couldn't sleep. Too much things to think about, I guess"- She finished.  
  
It was 5 o'clock in the morning, Harry was back at the bus. He wasn't with Ginny.   
"What happened?"- Ron asked.  
The bus was almost leaving, the engines could be heard, and Ginny was nowhere to be seen.  
"I couldn't find her anywhere."- Harry said. "Mc Gonagall pushed me up the bus and I didn't get the chance to see her."- he finished.  
  
Right after he finished his sentence, Ginny and her friends, Lauren and Vicky, got into the bus looking exhausted.   
"Where were you girls?, the bus almost departs without you!"- said Professor Mc Gonagall impatiently.  
  
"Sorry professor."- Ginny said shyly- "Lauren's baggage suddenly got LOST"- she changed her voice to a rather angry one.  
Right after she said that, a group of 3 or 4 5th year boys burst into laughter.   
  
"Don't worry girls, I'll find out later how that baggage got lost." Mc Gonagall said, looking directly at the 5th year boys.  
"Now, 2 of you can take this seats, and the other one, please take either the seat next to Potter or the one next to Longbottom. " Mc Gonagall said.   
  
Naturally , Ginny chose to seat close to his brother. But-of-course it had nothing to do with the fact that she'd be seating next to her crush…  
Vicky and Lauren turned around to see where her friend chose to seat, though they already knew. They both held Ginny's eye for a moment, and giggled playfully.   
  
"Hi Harry"- Ginny said. (hey, she didn't blush that much any more!)  
"Hi Ginny, wassup?"- Harry asked (he tried his best not to blush, but he failed, sorry Harry!)  
"Oh, nothing, just that a group of stupid guys hid Lauren's baggage, that's all. But they'll pay for this, you'll see."- she said.  
"Hi Ron, Hi Her_"- Ginny didn't finish.  
"Shhh"- said Ron quietly.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder. He was clearly delighted.   
Both Ginny and Harry looked at him naughtily.   
"C'mon Ron, face it: you like her"- Ginny said.  
"Shut up Ginny, she's gonna hear you."- Ron said.  
"But you do like her"- Ginny said again.  
Ron nodded while placing a finger on his lips.   
  
"I think I'm gonna catch some zzz's too"- said Ron.  
And before Harry and Ginny could notice, he was already sleeping, his head on Hermione's.   
  
"Mmm, that's what I call romantic." Said Harry laughing.  
"Look at them Harry, they make a good couple, don't they?"- Ginny said.  
"I'm sure they're finally falling for each other this weekend."- Harry said. - "Have you talked with Hermione recently?"- he asked  
"Yeah, why?"- Ginny asked.  
"To know how she feels 'bout Ron. He's inviting her to the Blue Bay night. Has she said yes to another guy?"- Harry asked  
"A 7th year asked her yesterday and she said she had already said yes to another guy. I thought you and Ron knew who he was. Or maybe she just hopes someone else will ask her out, dunno."- Ginny finished.  
  
After talking a little more, they both fell asleep.   
  
It was 10:30. Ginny was the first one to wake up, and hurried to open the curtains.   
"Oh Harry, look, the sea!"- she said cheerfully.  
Awaken by the sunshine on their faces, Harry and Ron watched amazed the deep blue sea, the golden sand, everything. Ron was right: Riverside's was amazing.   
For the 3 of them, this was their first time in the beach.  
  
"Herm?, C'mon Hermione, you've got to see this!" -Ron said enthusiastically.  
"No baby, not now, puh-lease"- muttered Hermione.  
"Wait a second. Has she just said -No baby- or am I just imagining it?"- Ginny said surprised.   
  
Harry and Ginny glared at Ron slightly smiling.  
"Maybe she was dreaming with her crush or something. Anyway, let's wake her up now or she'll miss the whole thing."- Harry said.   
  
Suddenly Hermione woke up- She yawned and then said: "Good morning everyone".  
"Ginny, could you please hand me my bag?. Yeah, that small blue one, thanks. "- Hermione finished.  
  
"Whose is this?"- she said, referring to a black robe laying on her back.   
"Mine"- Ron said- It was cold so I thought you needed it more than I did, I mean, you're only wearing that shirt"- he finished.  
  
"Thanx Ron"- Hermione said-"I really don't want to get sick right now."  
  
***  
"OK everyone"- Mc Gonagall said.-"As you see, we have arrived. In about 5 minutes we'll be in our hotel. After you gather all your baggage, I want to see all of you at the Red Room, floor 5. Me, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and the prefects will be waiting for you there."- she finished.  
  
Riverside Beach was a small town full of fun stuff. You could do anything there, you didn't need a car for anything. It was early in the morning, and the beach was already full of young wizards, swimming, playing fast-quidditch, having fun. Everyone in the bus was thrilled. This was really going to be the trip of their lifetimes.  
  



	4. Drop dead gorgeous

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
WARNING:  
R/Hr story here, and some H/G too, other couple shippers may read this, but I don't know if you'll like it the way R/Hr shippers will do. Anyway, read this one and maybe you'll become part of my gang  
ENJOY!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 4: Drop dead gorgeous   
  
10 minutes later, they reached the hotel. Everyone got down the bus. They were amazed. "The Wiz" was so different to Hogwarts. Of course it was smaller, but the decoration couldn't be more different. It was all shiny, painted in white. Most of the rooms had a great view of the beach.  
  
As they got into the hotel, an assistant helped them to put their luggage in their rooms (she said a little spell and touched the suitcases with her wand. Seconds later, it was gone.), with the friends they had already chose to be with at Hogwarts.   
  
"Where did Professor Mc Gonagall told us to be after the baggage stuff?"- Hermione asked to the now-bigger group: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Lavender and Neville.   
"The Red Room or something"- said Lavender.  
"Floor number 5"- Dean finished.  
  
As they headed to the Red Room, Ginny said: "Oh I hope they give us some free time, this jeans really suck when you're under the sun"  
  
Lavender, Harry and Seamus, who were wearing jeans too, agreed with Ginny.  
  
When they finally got to the Red Room, Professor Sprout was about to start speaking.   
  
"Welcome everyone, to Riverside Beach. Every teacher who has come, has made a real effort to suspend their daily work and come and watch after you, so make us proud.  
Riverside's is a pretty safe place, and we trust you won't do anything that'll make Hogwarts name dirty. Anyway, we selected a group of rules that might come in handy.   
You'll be free to go wherever you wish to, bet always remember you are a student of one of the best wizardry schools in the world.   
You must not leave Riverside's by any means, you are only allowed to stay within Riverside's limits: the beach, downtown, the hotel.   
And talking about the hotel, I must remind you girls cannot make midnight visits to the boys, and the same way goes to the boys.   
Any student who breaks the rules will be punished according to their misbehavior, that may include being expelled from the school.  
The tickets for the Blue Bay have been placed in your rooms, anyone who does not wish to attend, please tell any of the teachers. That night I want all of you to be in this same room at 2 AM., not a second later.  
As for tonight, I want all of you to be here at 11 o'clock.   
That's all. Any questions? No? OK, you may go now, enjoy yourselves, and remember, 11 PM here."  
Everyone rushed to get out and change for their summer clothes, that announcement that April evening was right: the weather was HOT.  
  
"OK guys"- said Hermione- see you here in 30 minutes, is that all right?   
"OK, 12 o'clock sharp here"- Harry said, as both groups drifted apart. The girls, to the 6th floor, the boys to the 7th.  
  
It was 11:50 when the boys hit the 5th floor. The girls hadn't arrived yet, so they still had time to walk around a little.  
  
They walked for some minutes until they found a small terrace with a beautiful sight of the beach. There the boys noticed a group of guys playing what looked like quidditch, but the space between one team's hoops (2 for each team instead of 3) an the other's was much smaller than the normal quidditch field. He also noticed there was only 1 seeker, 1 keeper, 2 chasers and 1 beater. 10 players instead of 14.   
  
"What's what they're playing? Is it some kind of small quidditch or what? Harry asked curiously.  
  
"It's fast quidditch. Didn't you read about it on Quidditch through the ages? Well, as you see there are only 5 guys per team. The quaffle and the bludger are made of a softer material, so if anyone is hit, he won't make such a fuss about it. That makes the game even faster. Catching the snitch scores 200 points and each quaffle through any of the hoops scores 20. The clock runs for 30 minutes. When the time is over, the game is too. So the winner is the one who scores more points, doesn't matter if the snitch has been caught a single time or 30.  
Riverside's is quite famous for the fast-quidditch. Nearly everyone here plays it really well."- Ron finished.  
  
"Hey that guy's pretty good, look!"- Seamus said pointing at a blond haired guy. He was a chaser. Damn good chaser, he was.   
  
Ron and Seamus had become part of Gryffindor's team now that the Weasley twins left. Ron was a keeper (very good one, indeed) and Seamus was a beater. The other beater was played 5th year's Brendan Hunt, and the chaser was a 4th year named Sam Raji. Gryffindor's team was really strong, currently 1st place on the houses competition.  
  
"I'd love to play against them and show them what us Gryffindors are up to. "- Seamus said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, me too"- said Ron.  
"What about going there later, when the girls get all tired. I'm sure that before going to have dinner at one of those cool places, they will want some time to get all sexy"- Seamus said.  
"Yeah, great idea- Harry said- hey! It's almost 12:15, the girls must be there by now, better hurry!"  
  
Just when they were arriving from the sun-lighted passageway, they saw some girls coming from the other side of the 5th floor.   
  
"Hey, hotties approaching, hotties approaching"- said Dean.   
"Look, Ron, see that girl?, the one opening the door at the 6th floor", she looks strangely like Hermione, doesn't she?- Harry asked Ron  
"Yeah, she looks pretty much like her, but I can't picture her wearing a skirt and a halter."- Ron said, though he had pictured her looking like that lots of times.   
  
"Hey Ron, that girl looks a lot like your sister!"- Neville said.   
"Yeah, she does"-Ron said, giving her a curious look.  
"Wait!, it's her!"- Ron said surprised  
"Is that Parvati?, no way she can't be, yes, yes she is. God, she looks great!"- Seamus said astonished.  
  
"They were shocked. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny looked like never before: they were all wearing short-shorts that matched her fitted T's. Their toenails were painted with bright colors. They looked awesome. However, Hermione was missing. And Ron noticed it rightaway.   
  
"Guys, the girls told us they would be here at 12!"- Dean said jokingly in a high voice so the girls could hear it.  
"Anyway, I don't think Parvati would bother if I kissed that hottie…"- Seamus said as he kissed her ,suddenly feeling terribly proud of her girlfriend.  
  
"Ginny, you look awesome."- Harry said, not caring about a giggling Lavender and an impressed-Ron face.  
"Thanks Harry."- Ginny said-( how's this for a change?)- BLUSHING  
"By the way Harry, your shirt is pretty cool. Is it new?"- Ginny said to break the ice.  
It was a red T with a small black dragon on it. It matched with black shorts and a new pair of new JK sandals (sort of Nike's in the wizard world. )  
"Yeah, I bought it that day in Hogsmeade. Neville liked it and bought one too, right Neville?"-Harry asked, after watching a really bored Neville, so he joined their conversation.  
  
Ron kept wandering around, looking for a sign of Hermione.   
"Lavender, where's Hermione?"- Ron asked nervously   
"I'll tell you if you tell me something. Just one little thing."- she said  
"You got it."-Ron replied  
"You like Hermione, don' t you?"- she said naughtily.  
"You already know that."- Ron said (what else?)-BLUSHING  
"Well, certainly you two are so obvious, but , I haven't heard it coming from your mouth, neither Hermione's."- Lavender said- "Look. I'll promise I'll help you out with her if you just tell me the truth. Do you like her or not?"- she said, looking so genuine Ron finally gave up.  
"I like her."- he said dryly.  
"You like her? That's all?. From the way you look at her, the way you get jealous anytime a guy tries to get her attention, I thought you were really head over feet"- she answered, as she was expecting him to answer way more deeply than he did.   
  
"Okay, okay, I give up. I like her. A lot. That's what you wanted to hear?"- Ron said, fearing she would start cackling. Instead, she said: "And why don't you ask her out?"   
"I don't know. I think I just fear she turns me down, dunno."- he finished. "Anyway, who am I? Ron Weasley. His nothing-more-than-good-friend. There are tons of guys after her. She could pick almost anyone she wanted."  
  
"Well, there's always a risk. Seamus felt the same way about Parvati, and now look at them. (Seamus and Parvati were laughing with Harry, Ginny and Neville while they were holding each other.) Anyway Ron, believe me, you are very special to her. Who knows her better than Harry and you do?. Why don't you do this: take her to the Blue Bay. That's a start. Give it a shot, Weasley, don't be a chicken."- she said, playfully punching his ribs.  
  
As they finished, the went to join the other guys. Just before they reached them, Lavender said:   
"Ron, another thing. I suggest you to hurry with the Blue Bay thing. With Hermione looking like that, I mean, lots of boys will be drooling over her…"- she said that as she saw Hermione running from one side of the 5th floor.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry. We can go now, it's just that I dropped my stupid money and then this guy… Well, let's go , shall we? Hermione said.  
  
Ron was something near to an electric shock, and was as red as a beet.  
"C'mon, let's go now"- she said as they started moving towards the door.   
Hermione looked startling: she was wearing a pink halter top and a white mini skirt. Her hair was made into a messy ponytail, which looked pretty good. Ron (and the other guys) had never seen her looking so fine.   
  
  



	5. Jealous? No way!

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
WARNING:  
R/Hr story here, and some H/G too, other couple shippers may read this, but I don't know if you'll like it the way R/Hr shippers will do. Anyway, read this one and maybe you'll become part of my gang  
ENJOY!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 5: Jealous? No way!  
  
"So, where are we going now?"- Lavender asked.  
"Brendan knows the place quite well, he was born here. He said there's a restaurant near here called The Firecracker. Wanna go there or fancy going somewhere else?"- Seamus said.  
Everyone agreed. This was the best option so far.  
  
On their way to the restaurant, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Neville were encouraging Neville to ask Lauren, Ginny's best friend, for the Blue Bay.  
"What if she says no? What if she hates me?"- Neville said worried.  
"Then you'll say: OK, maybe next time, see ya!, and go find someone else. That's what I did with Parvati, and see, it worked!"- Seamus said laughing.  
Everyone was chuckling, except for Parvati, who pulled a very grumpy face, but was laughing a little, too.  
  
Behind them were Harry and Ginny, they were talking about the hotel, the beach, everything. Anyway, Harry's mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"Ginny"- Harry said- "I was wondering, I mean, if you don't want to it's OK, you know, this Saturday, maybe we could…"  
  
"Do you want to go with me tomorrow night Harry?"- Ginny said shyly. (and guess how: BLUSHING- my God, she's a Weasley).  
"Sure Ginny"- Harry said - "You know, I was trying to ask you, but…"  
"Yeah Harry, and thanks, but remember, we've got to dance 'til we drop, k?"- Ginny said laughing.  
"Ok, that sounds good to me."-Harry said, somehow impressed at Ginny's new self-confidence ("hey- did she just say dance? God, what have I done?-Harry thought.")  
Ginny was a little bit impressed, too. She was sick of being so shy around Harry.   
("I've never been shy around my family, why should I be with other person?"- she thought.)  
"Harry, has Ron asked Hermione yet?- Ginny asked  
"Dunno, but I hope she's still available by the time he decides. Maybe he's working on it right now."- Harry said a little bit worried about his friend, he knew that if Hermione went with someone else, World War 2 was nothing compared with what was coming.   
  
Ron was talking with Hermione. But, for some strange reason, he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage.   
"So, do you like the hotel?"- Hermione asked.   
"Yeah, it's pretty cool, innit? But I can't stand the weather, I guess it's 'cause I'm not used to it. God, I'm boiling!"- he said while tossing his hair.  
  
Hermione enjoyed that scene. Ron was so cute, he was tall and fully grown, not that kid with big hands and feet she used to know. She loved that flaming red hair, he was a natural Weasley. He had something, she didn't know what, something that was driving her (and lots of girls) crazy.  
  
After walking for almost 40 minutes, (Seamus got lost and they spent like 20 minutes walking in circles), they arrived to the Firecracker. It was almost 1.30 and the restaurant was already packed with people. Most of them, young wizards. Brendan, Gryffindor's beater, and his friends said hi from their table.   
The place was great. Ron loved it.  
Maybe it was for the music (a group was playing rock songs in the back of the restaurant), maybe it was the atmosphere (people laughing, talking , singing), maybe it was the delicious smell of food (he was starving), or maybe it was because he got to sit next to the hottest girl in there ("how can she look so damn gorgeous?"- he thought.)  
  
They took a table near the window. People could be seen walking up and down the crowded street. Most girls just wore their bikini top and shorts, while the guys wore trunks and were shirtless.  
Curiously almost everyone carried a broom, from very little kids, who could barely walk, to older adults.  
  
They were talking about what they were going to do in the afternoon (having a walk in the beach- Ginny's idea) when a group of guys stepped into the restaurant.   
Actually there were 4 guys and 1 girl, but she looked just like a boy, wearing a T and shorts when every girl flashed bikinis. They were dressed in swimsuits and each one carried a broomstick.  
  
A blond- haired one looked at the table where Harry and co. were seating and waved, then stood up, moving towards them.  
  
It was a really good-looking guy. ("Not as cute as Ron"- Hermione thought.) but he seemed like he did lots of exercise, his abs was stunning, no doubt about it, and he had that tan… Obviously he spent all the day playing quidditch. ("Gosh, he's cute, did he just wave at Hermione?"- Lavender thought).  
  
"Hi Hermione"- he said confidently  
"Hi Josh"- she answered back.  
Everyone threw her a quizzical look.  
  
"Josh, these are my friends: Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, (she said "Hi" giggling, what made Dean look a little disappointed), Dean, Neville, Harry, Ginny and Ron."- Hermione said.  
  
"Hi"-Josh said  
"Hi"-they said  
  
"Guys, I met Josh in the hotel, when I went back for the money I forgot, remember?. At the moment I was keeping the money in my purse and I sort of knocked him out, that's when all my money fell down and he helped me to gather it all"- Hermione said  
  
"So this are the guys you were talking. The ones who play quidditch?"- he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, not all of them, only Harry, who is a seeker ,Ron is a keeper and Seamus a beater. And Ginny plays a very good chaser though she isn't in the house team, doesn't she Ron?-Hermione asked  
  
Ron nodded and punched Ginny´s back playfully.   
  
"So, you guys play classic quidditch, right? Here in River we don't play that one that much. The older folks play it. Personally, I find it a little boring, I mean, it's good to watch it in the World Cup, but to play it? We only play the fast one. It's much better. Wanna play with me and my fellas? Or are you busy tourists?- He asked smiling ( a smile that Lavender found adorable.)  
  
And before he could finish the question, Ron said:  
"Sure, what about in the afternoon?"  
"That's OK. You are all in The Wiz, right?. Well, the place where I play is quite near to the hotel, it's got a blue flag with one red stripe across it. For the fast- quidditch league, that is. Well, I've gotta go guys. See you at 6, is that OK with you? That's the best time for playing, when the sun settles down a bit. And by the way, you better wear your swimsuits. It's quite easy to get wet if a fast bludger gets ya."- he asked  
"Yeah"- Harry said.   
"See you then. Bye Hermione, bye everyone!"- and saying that, he returned to his table.  
  
"Everyone brought his broom, right?"- Ron asked  
"Yeah"- Harry and Seamus said  
"Yeah"-Ginny said  
"Why do you want a broom for?"-Ron asked  
"Roger, one friend , told me quidditch was pretty famous here, so I decided to bring it. Anyway, you'll be needing a chaser, won't you?"- she said confidently.  
"You're right. I'll be needing you. I really want to beat that son of a #$%"-he said angrily  
"Ron!"- said Hermione and Ginny at the same time while the other just watched and laughed.   
"What's up with you? Didn't you like him?"- Hermione said  
  
"Come on guys, he's such a snob bloke."- Ron said  
"Personally, I find classic quidditch a little boring, the older folks play it."- Dean said, imitating Josh's voice. The other guys were laughing.  
"You are saying that just 'cause he's hot"- Ginny said smiling, Parvati and Lavender giggling furiously, Hermione was smiling too.  
Seamus and Ron exchanged angry looks.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind beating his ass off."-Harry said, earning some amused glares from Hermione and Ginny. Harry usually kept his cool in this kind of situations.   
"Ha ha"- Neville laughed- Remember that guy playing fast quidditch, the one we saw from the hotel terrace. It's him! Remember , Seamus? You said he was pretty good!  
  
"Well, he's good, but it's nothing none of us can't do."- Seamus said  
  
Guys, would you calm down?- Hermione said- "We're her to have fun. Not to fight for a silly quidditch game"  
  
At first, the guys looked angry, she had called quidditch silly! But then they realised she was right. This trip was all about fun, and nothing more than that. Well, about fun, and love too.  
  
  
*************  
OK guys, hope you like this 5th chapter. I promise I'll keep writing. And, not to worry, this is still a R/Hr story, not a Hermione/Josh-or-any-other-guy one.  
please review, tell me what you'd like to see, and what you don't. I'll really appreciate it  
  
luv   
hermione weasley  
  
  



	6. I'll kill that ass!

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
WARNING:  
R/Hr story here, and some H/G too, other couple shippers may read this, but I don't know if you'll like it the way R/Hr shippers will do. Anyway, read this one and maybe you'll become part of my gang  
ENJOY!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 6: I'll kill that ass!  
  
So after having a delicious meal, drinking pumpkin and kiwi juice, and talking about just everything, the guys stepped out of the Firecracker to find a crowded, hot, and good-spirited Riverside.  
"What are we doing next?"- Lavender asked  
"What about the candy store?, I've heard Honeydukes has nothing to do with it"- Dean suggested  
"Yeah, I'd really like to try one of those star-shaped chocolate and raspberry ice sweets Fred told me about."- Ron said  
"Any other suggestions?"- Dean asked  
"It's OK with me."  
"With me too."  
  
Seamus, who had been to Riverside a couple of times when he was a little kid, knew perfectly well the way to the sweet shop. After a few minutes, they arrived. Riverside's Sweets was a really big store, nearly 3 or 4 times bigger than Honeydukes, shelves and shelves full of the greatest sweets ever imagined, from Bertie Botts beans to big fruits stuffed with ice cream.   
Anyone couldn't stop buying and spending lots and lots of money.   
  
It was 4:30 when they were out. Dean was showing Seamus, Harry, Neville and Ron some joke tofees he wanted to try on Josh, but they assumed he must knew about that ones, so they kept them for Malfoy.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was showing Ginny, Parvati and Lavender a little toy cat that perfectly resembled Crookshanks. It had a small jar with candies over his head, the toy cat looking curiously at it. Every time you took a candy from the jar, the cat purred loudly and pulled an angry face.   
  
"Oh, it's so cute, where did you get that one from? I didn't see it, other way I'd bought one"- Ginny said  
  
"Dunno where Ron took it from"- Hermione said carelessly.  
"Oh, so Ron gave you a little gift. How nice!"- Parvati said, winking an eye at Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"It was not a gift -she answered- it was more like, an apology"  
"An apology? What did he do this time?"- Ginny asked  
"He said he was sorry for treating Crookshanks so badly all this time, and for bugging me when Scabbers died." (or so we thought- Hermione said to herself)  
  
The girls erupted into laughter.   
"What are laughing of?"- Hermione said, a nervous tone in her voice.  
  
"You look so worried, trying to find an explanation for a gift, I mean, you are friends, it's so normal if he gives you a candy, I mean, a candy!"- Parvati said laughing.  
  
"I was just trying to explain why he gave it to me, that's all, what's wrong in that?"- Hermione asked, blushing a liitle. She had just realised Parvati was right. She was making a fuss for nothing.  
  
"Really Hermione, you, being the most intelligent witch in Hogwarts, I must admit you surprise me. Can't you see? Are you and Ron playing hide and seek or what?"- Lavender said.  
  
"OK, OK, I get it. Really, I'm afraid anything I say about Ron will make you 3 go crazy. If I mention something about Ron, you start giggling or whatever. It makes me so uncomfortable. Get this: we are friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. And besides, don't you think if anything was going between us would have already happened?"- she said  
"Well, yeah, but, sometimes things heat up just after a while.."- Parvati said playfully  
"OK, girls, let's finish this. I only have one question for you Herm."- Ginny said trying to sound serious, but didn't achieve it.  
  
"If my brother asks you to go with him tomorrow night, would you say yes?- Ginny asked  
"Mmh, yeah, I guess so"- she said shyly   
"I knew it. And if he asks you out, I mean to be his girlfriend, what would you say?"  
Lavender and Parvati's eyes widened. The 3 of them looking pointedly at her.  
"You said only 1 question Ginny, sorry!"- Hermione said somehow relieved.  
The other 3 looked dissapointed for not getting an answer, but they had seemed to take her silence as a yes.  
***  
  
"Hey girls, come and check this out!"- Harry's voice interrupted their giggling.  
  
It was obviously a quidditch supply store, nothing new, just a broomstick in the store's window, as in every quidditch store. It must had been the newest one.  
  
"A broomstick? Is that what you wanted us to see?"- Parvati said  
"No, look at it's tail, it's different than normal broomstick. And how are you supposed to sit on it, the stick looks like an elephant has put its foot over it."- Dean said looking confusedly at the broomstick tail and grip.  
"It's certainly not a flying broomstick. I mean, it can fly, but it's not specially made for that. I read about it in the Daily Prophet. It's called the Wave-something. It works like a normal muggle surfboard."- Hermione said, obviously happy to have answered their questions, but only a few of them knew how a muggle surfboard worked.   
  
A tall, black guy came out of the store. He appeared to be the owner.   
"This my friends, is the Wildwave 5. It's meant to be used in the sea, but it is cool to ride in lakes or even rivers, though I must say river surfing is highly dangerous pals!"- He said with a wide smile.  
"It's pretty cool"- Seamus said  
"Yeah"- the store guy said- "Everyone wants to buy one. Now I've only got 3 left, and yesterday I had like 20 or something. It's the ultimate broomstick. See that girl over there?"- he asked  
They nodded.  
"She's carrying one. Can you see it?. And look over here.- he showed them a window where they could see the beach- See those guys in the sea? They are both riding one. Looks pretty fun, right?"  
  
It was hard to leave the store. There were so many things to see.  
Even Hermione was having a good time, she seemed to be really interested in the Wildwave. Ron and Harry knew she loved swimming when she was still a muggle.   
  
"I've gotta be back tomorrow"- Ron said.   
And that happened with most of the stores. They didn't want to leave, but soon it was 5:30 and they remembered the match they were playing with Josh.  
  
"Who's playing chaser beside me?"- Ginny asked  
"Well, I couldn't find Sam, but Dean wants to play and he makes a very good chaser. You want to play, right Dean?  
  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for a thing"- Dean said confidently  
  
As soon as they got to the hotel, Seamus said- "OK, I'm going to change and get my broomstick. See you when the match is over baby." -He told Parvati and kissed her.  
  
"Wait"- she answered- "We are coming"  
"You want to see a quidditch match? Well, then I'll see you there at 6."- Seamus said.  
"Don't be late Gin"- Harry said, and he and the other boys followed him to their room.  
  
"Why do you think they want to see the match?"- Neville asked.  
"Maybe it's because of that bloody Josh"- Ron said  
"Maybe"- the others said  
***  
  
"You mean I have to wear it now?"- Hermione said with a worried look on her face.  
"Yeah, silly-head, when are you planning to flash it then? Besides, you look hot in it. What's bugging you then?"- Ginny told her while pulling her head in 2 braids- "But, now that I think of it, maybe you are right. Don't use it now. It's better tomorrow, so my brother can drool all day long!"- she said laughing. Lavender and Parvati laughed too.   
  
"So are we supposed to go down like this?"- Lavender said, she was only wearing a bikini. She seemed like she still didn't get down to the fact of walking half naked, Hogwarts girls were used to wear long robes, not walking around in a bikini and a bra.   
  
"Take a peek outside"- Parvati said  
"I suppose that answers my question"- Lavender replied. Girls were walking outside and inside the hotel wearing nothing but their swimsuits.  
  
"Girls, come on, I need to be there now"- Ginny pleaded.  
"Coming"- Hermione said.   
Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were waiting for her at the door.   
Then Hermione appeared.  
"Let's go"- she said  
"Ooh sexy!"- Ginny said giggling- "This is not fair. I won't let you do that to my brother."  
"And you 3 will make Dean, Seamus and Harry fall off their brooms! It's not fair for them either."-she said to her friends.  
They were joking all the way until they got to the beach.  
  
"Ron, please, please, don't turn to your right"- Harry said smiling.  
Curiosity beat him. At that very moment he turned to his right.  
  
"God"- Ron said, his voice fading a little, his face crimson.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you"- Harry said laughing, and walking towards Ginny. (God, she's hot, stop it Harry, it's Ginny, your best friend's sister, stop it- he was saying to himself.)  
"Whassup Harry, ready for the match?"- Ginny asked him. (God, he's so hot, stop it Ginny, it's Harry, your brother's best friend, Harry Potter, way out of my league- she was thinking.)  
"Dunno, this guy are very good. They obviously play everyday, anyway, keep out of that girls way, she's the beater, and I'm afraid she's got a very, very strong swing"- he added.  
  
"Hey guys, come over here!"- Seamus shouted.  
"OK. Look. That, girl, Hallie or I don't now, is the beater. She's pretty good. I'll try to keep her out of the way. Those three guys are the chasers. But you Dean and Ginny are much better and can go faster. Their brooms are all Cleansweeps. Harry, please take your broom to the max and catch the snitch a hundred, no a thousand times, k? And you Ron, Ron?, where's he?- he said.  
"Wow"- Dean said. - "Is that Hermione?"  
"Yeah, she looks nice, doesn't she?"- Ginny asked  
"Way too nice, I'd say"- Dean said   
  
"Hi Herm"  
"Hi Ron, you ready?"- she asked him  
"Yeah, I think so. You look really nice."- he said (where did that come from?, Ron you're such a git- he thought.)  
"Oh, thanks."- she said shyly.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, over here!"- Seamus yelled  
"Seamus! Why did you do that? They were flirting with each other! The few moments they stop fighting and start being friendly you stop them!"- Parvati told him.  
  
"Hi everyone"- Hermione said  
  
"Hi guys, we're ready. Are you?"- a voice they recognised as Josh's said.  
"Sure, whenever you want to."- Dean said sharply   
"OK. Would you lend me this babe for a minute?"- and he took Hermione by her arm.  
Ron's temper raised.  
"Listen all of you. We need to win this match, ok? I won't let that fu**ing ass score a fu**ing point, get it?- Ron said, deep rage in his voice.  
Everyone's jaw dropped, specially Parvati and Lavender's.  
  
"Ron, come here a minute"- Ginny said, pulling him apart from the group, Harry joined them.  
"Look. I know you're angry, but, calm down, don't let Hermione notice it. You know how upset she gets when you get so jealous and"- she didn't finish.  
"Jealous?"- Ron said  
"Ron, you don't have to pretend with us. Just chill down and focus on the match, I mean, if you still want to win, k?"- Harry, said and Ron calmed down a little.  
"OK. And thanks guys."- he said  
"Any time."  
  
"Ginny, could you come here a second?- Hermione shouted from the goal posts, where Josh and his friends were laughing. Ron's anger raised again.   
"Get a grip Ron. Get a grip"- Harry told him  
  
In that very moment, one of the guys there placed a friendly arm around Ginny. She was kind of smiling. They were laughing so hard, anyone couldn't help overhearing their constant giggling.  
"Let's kill that fu**ing son of a b**tch"- Harry said angrily, earning an astounded glare from Ron. Ron and of course Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavenderm, who were more than wordless.  
  
  
*******  
hi guys it's me again, hope you liked this one. there's still lots to come. if you like my story and wish i continue it, please review. any commentaries will be accepted. this is my first fic pleaseeee don't be that hard on me.  
love you always  
  
herm weasley  
  
  
  
  



	7. What it's like to have the hots for some...

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Fanfiction.net member  
Marauder's place member  
Granger-Weasley Yahoo! group member  
  
Hi everyone! It's been awhile! First of all, thanks for your reviews, the good and the bad ones. Well, here's the 7th chapter, hope you like it and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. But, before you read it, I must sort out some things. Some of you think my fic is great and some of you think the guys are a little out of character. Well, maybe, but that's what fanfiction's all about right? To manage the characters and your story the way you picture it. About the swear words they are using, well, picture them really really angry, ok? They're not 11 any more, and come on, isn't Ron the I-swear-when-I'm-furious type of guy? And Harry, well, it was just to add some jealous spark in the story. Another thing: I see some of you dear reviewers complain a little about my grammatical mistakes. Well, I've got to tell you I'm not American and not British. I'm Mexican, I'm 17 and I do the best I can with my english. If you see some american tendencies in this story is obviously because Mexico is closer to the US than the UK and the american influence is bigger. And also, this is my first fic, so please, don't be so mean, pretty pretty pretty please??  
Everything sorted?  
Well, here it is: Chapter 7  
Please keep reviewing!   
Love  
Hermione Weasley  
PS: I may remind you I don't own any of this charaters, they are all JK's. And the names of Josh's team belong to the Pearl Harbour and Cruel Intentions hotties: Josh Hartnett, Ben Affleck and Ryan Phillippe.  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 7:What it's like to have the hots for someone and the Oscar performance.  
  
Some minutes of the game had passed, about 5 or 10, but as the game lasted only half an hour, that was a lot. The game was pretty tight, the Gryffindors were winning 250 to 200 . Harry had caught the snitch once and Ben, the other team's seeker had caught it once too. Dean and Ginny were making a great job too, they had scored 5 times, and Seamus was doing well with the bludgers, though Hallie was a tough beater. Though they pretended to be playing a "friendly" game, it was far from being that.  
Ron and Josh had once or twice come pretty close to knock each other off their brooms, "accidentally" ,of course, and well, Harry wasn't being very nice to Ben, the guy who, according to Parvati and in her own words, "had the hots" for Ginny.   
"Has the hots, Parvati"- Hermione said laughing - "Where did you learn that?"  
"Oh"- she said, with a naughty smile across her face- "I read it in an american book I bought last summer in Flourish and Blotts: "Passion in New York". It means he fancies her, only more sophisticated."  
"Oh, so that's the book you always read before sleeping. I wondered why you didn't want anyone to see it"-Lavender said laughing - "Finnigan has to know about this one, he really has"  
"No, please no Lav, he'll think I'm reading some porno, and it's not like that, it's just a british witch who goes to New York and falls in love with a muggle, you know, cheap but entertaining romance"  
  
"Good one Ginny!"- Neville shouted, suddenly stopping the girls conversation. "Did you see that one?"- he asked to the girls - "Brilliant"  
"You know, Hermione?"- Neville said- "I think Josh likes you. 20 minutes and he hasn't scored at all. The other chaser has done all the job. Look! There he goes again!"- he said, as Josh lost another ball because of looking at Hermione, and Ron, the keeper, caught it nonchalantly.   
"See Herm? Parvati and I are right, he likes you."- Lavender said.   
"He has the hots for her"- Parvati corrected Lavender, making her laugh once again at her american expression.  
"Look girls, he's about to score"- Neville said, pointing upwards. The other chaser had completely blocked Ron's visibility and he wasn't able to keep Josh's quaffle from going through one of the hoops. Josh was delighted, specially because this was one of the few times the girls were watching the match. Ron seemed furious for the same reason. The first ball he didn't catch, the first move Hermione saw. He lost the ball, and to Josh.   
  
But the worst was yet to come. Josh reached the top of a plant that looked like a palm tree and took some pink flowers out of one of its branches, lowered a little to the girls level and fixed the flowers on the little space between Hermione's ear and head. "That one was for you girl"- he said sweetly to her in a quiet voice but, as everyone had lowered their brooms to see what was going on, they could all hear what he said.  
  
They were all surprised, everyone in their own personal way. Josh's friends looked at him with admiration and a way-to-go smile. Well, not all of them, Hallie, the only girl of Josh's team, looked hurt and disappointed. But the Gryffindor's attention wasn't focused on Hermione only. Everyone kept glancing from her to Ron and back again. Ginny was rather afraid of Ron's reaction and Harry moved his hand slowly up and down, as if patting someone's head, gesturing Ron to calm down. Hermione was blushing deeply and looked somehow uncomfortable and embarrassed, and Ron was blushing too. Ginny could see rage in his eyes. To anyone, even to Josh's team-mates this would have appeared as a normal situation, but to Ron's friends, this was catastrophic. Ron hated losing a ball. Ron hated people flirting with Hermione. Ron hated Josh. And everything was mixed up now. Everything happened in one single minute. Ouch.  
  
"Okay everyone, 5 minutes left"- said Ginny, gesturing everyone to go back to the game.  
"Come on Ron, let's finish this right now"- said Harry encouragingly  
"What's the score Harry?"- Neville shouted  
"We're 470, they're 410"- said Harry , coming closer to Neville-" If I catch the snitch once more, this will be over"- he said almost in a whisper to Neville.  
Then Ginny came closer to them and said: "Harry, for Ron's sake, catch the snitch before Ben does. Dean and I'll keep the chasers out of the way, and Ron is furious enough to catch the quaffle and break it to pieces. We can win. We must win!"- she said with a worried look on her face, as she and harry headed upwards.  
"Hey Ginny, don't worry about Ron. He'll be alright. If he handled Hermione going with that guy Matt to Hogsmeade last year, he can cope with Josh ,don't you think?"  
"Handle it? Harry, he broke your chess set when he found out! He kept swearing the whole afternoon! He's not the easy-tempered type of boy, you know"   
"I know, I know, but if we don't win, this'll get worse. Don't worry and focus on the game, will you?"  
"Ok. You got it"- she said to Harry.  
  
And so the game restarted. Ryan, the other chaser, was making foul moves to keep Dean out of the way, and Ben and Harry were looking around for any glimpse of the snitch, but nothing happened. "Go Ginny!"- Lavender shouted from her spot in the sand. Just then Ginny scored. Then she lowered a little to Lavender's level and whispered: "This one's for you, sexy", obviously making fun of Josh, only that this time only the girls and Neville heard her. "Cheer up, hun!"- she told Hermione. And then she sped towards the field again, leaving them laughing.  
  
That's when Harry saw the snitch, floating on top of Ron's head.   
"I've got you"- he said as he sped off towards Ron.  
It all happened in matter of seconds. "Hey Harry, watch it! Harry! What do you think you're-"  
"Yes!"- shouted Harry. He had the snitch, its tiny little wings moving uneasily.   
"Great Harry! We won!"- shouted Ron.   
Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Neville were cheering. Then the team and the girls got together. Parvati hugged Seamus, Lavender and Neville were congratulating Dean, they were all so happy. "Where's Ginny"- Harry asked them. "She's over there, with the other seeker, want me to call her?"- Lavender said.   
"No, I'll wait for her ,just wanted to tell her she did very well today. She must be very busy" he finished with a sarcastic tone.   
"Why don't we all wait for her here Harry, after all, we all want to tell her how good she was today. Great chaser, she is."- Dean said  
  
  
"Well yes, I play quidditch at home, see, there's this place where we can practice as long as we don't fly too high, you know, muggles could see us"- Ginny was telling Ben.  
"You are pretty good ,you know ?"-Ben said  
"Oh, thanks. I don't think I'm very good at this, but I sure love playing it. Actually, it was my brother Ron over there, the keeper , who taught me the basics"  
Then Ben started talking about the time he learnt to play quidditch, but Ginny was paying more attention to the conversation Josh and his friend Ryan were having.  
  
"Do you think she'll say yes? I mean, that keeper, Ron, seems to like her too, and well, she's not completely indifferent. What if he's already asked her out?"- Ryan said  
"I dunno. But I'll take the risk. She's sure worth it. Now, go over there and distract that guy Ron while I ask her out, k? Ask him something about her, maybe he's his boyfriend who knows.. Now go, and find out whatever you can"- Josh finished, while taking his T-shirt off, revealing his perfectly tanned six-pack.  
"That keeps being your secret weapon, uh, Josh?"- Hallie, the beater, whispered to herself, somehow sad.  
  
  
"Well done Ron"- Hermione said  
"Oh thanks. Not as well as Josh did, right?"- he said, a note of disappointment in his voice.  
"Don't be silly Ron. If you caught every ball, you'd be on the national team, wouldn't you? Besides, that was the only ball you let through"- she said, earning a half smile from Ron.  
"Nice flowers. They match your shirt"- he said a little bit hurt, pointing to the pink flowers Josh gave her.  
"Oh, this"- she said, taking them off and keeping them in one of her pockets.  
"Hermione, I was thinking, uhm,-"- Ron didn't finish. Josh was calling her from the other side of the field, next to a palm tree.  
"Ron, can you wait here a minute?. It won't take long."- and with that words, he left him and his future Blue Bay invitation with Ryan.  
  
"So... the chaser, she's your sister right?, what's her name?"- Ryan asked, not sure of what to say.  
"The chaser? Oh yeah, Ginny, yeah, she's my sister"- Ron answered absent-mindedly.  
"And what about Hermione?"- Ryan asked  
"What about her?"- Ron said suspiciously   
"Oh, nothing, I mean, nothing, forget it, when did you first meet?...  
And that was a little part of their conversation, which kept zigzagging but wasn't taking them nowhere.  
  
Ginny had heard right. Josh was inviting Hermione to the Blue Bay. This was no joke at all, and what girl, in this world, in their 5 senses, would say no to a half-naked Josh??   
"God, I have to do something"- she told herself -"Think Ginny ,think"  
And so Hermione was talking with Josh and Ben was still talking nonsense to her. "He's about to pop the question"- she was thinking  
"Ginny, are you alright?"- Ben asked her.  
  
In that very moment, Ginny fell down, "fainted", hitting Hermione with her hair and making an incredible performance.   
"Ginny! Are you ok? Ginny!"- Hermione shouted. At once Ron, Harry and the others were there, sitting all around Ginny.   
She had done what se wanted. Hermione had stopped talking with Josh, no question popped, no harm done. Everything back to normal.  
Then she heard Harry's voice: "Ok, I'll take her to the hotel, maybe she needs some fresh air, water, who knows, well, see you there. Neville, Ron, can you take my stuff to the room?"- Harry said worriedly, taking her in her arms, back to the hotel.  
  
* *Well guys, did you like it? I've gotta tell you, the best is yet to come.  
Did Josh ask Hermione to go with him? Will Ron finally ask Hermione to the Blue Bay? What will happen when Ginny and Harry are alone in his room? Will Ginny tell Harry what happened? Will Harry tell Ginny his feelings about her?   
Okay, tune in next week... nah, just kidding. Anyway, as inspiration came back to me, I hope the next chapter will be here in a week or so. Please keep reviewing, cause you don't know how I like those. Well, write to you later  
  
Hermione Weasley 


	8. Great sicknesses and delicious wounds

Hi everyone! This is my 8th chapter; it's kind of fluffy but not too much. I really don't know how many chapters this story will have, actually, I'm beginning to notice the characters are the ones telling me what I have to do with them, instead of being me the one who decides their future. Weird, huh? What I mean is I don't know if this story will end up being very fluffy, humorous, angsty, or just romantic. I'm even thinking of a scene where the guys are a little drunk, but I'm not quite sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think, k?? Chapter 9 will be up in a week or so.  
So this is chapter 8, enjoy!!  
  
Hermione Weasley   
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 8: Great sicknesses and delicious wounds  
  
"Wha- What happened?"- Lavender said, shocked.  
"Well, Josh and I were talking when all of a sudden Ginny just like, fainted or something, I don't know. I hope she's alright."- Hermione said  
"And where is she?- Parvati asked  
"Harry took her back to the hotel. Do you think we should-"- Hermione didn't finish. "Where's Ginny? Is she ok?"- Josh asked, apparently worried. "Oh, Harry has just left with her, he thought she needed some cool air, but if she doesn't get better, he'll have to take her to the medical wing."- Hermione told him.  
"Well, I really hope she gets better. It must be the weather, it's specially hot today. Give her some coconut nectar and she'll be up in a second. Anyway, I have to leave. Do you think we can see each other later, at the hotel, at about, 8?- Josh asked with a warm, inviting smile.  
"Yeah, sure, at 8. See you then"- Hermione said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
"Bye then, girl"  
"Bye"  
"As if any girl could resist that smile"- Parvati said after Josh left.  
  
"Ginny? Gin? Are you ok??"- Harry said, his bright green eyes mirroring how upset he was. They were still walking towards Harry's room.  
Ginny tried hard not to blush. Was Harry Potter worried? About her? That couldn't be. That just couldn't be. She tried to relish the moment, but she couldn't. She didn't want to upset anyone, and Harry above them all. So she slightly opened her eyes, checking nobody was there but him. He sat on the end of the bed, laying her head in his lap and her body resting on the bed. Though Harry tried hard not to think of it, Ginny was only wearing a bikini, so he took one side of the quilt and covered her lower body.  
"Hi Harry"- Ginny said smiling sheepishly.   
"Ginny? What happens, are you alright?"- Harry said confused, the cascade of wavy red hair still in his lap.   
"Mmm, how to explain this, without you thinking I'm crazy?"- Ginny said, getting up, then sitting next to him.  
"I don't have a clue of what you're saying, really."- Harry said puzzled.  
"Well, I, I, look. I was talking with this guy Ben, a deeply boring conversation, really, when I heard Josh talking with Ryan, another guy of the team. He was going to invite Hermione to the Blue Bay tomorrow night! Of course she would say yes, I mean, we all know Ron is dying to go with her, but if he doesn't get his head out of his…, Hermione is a beautiful girl, she's not going to wait a lifetime for Ron to decide, well, anyway, I had to do something, imagine Hermione dancing with Josh all night long, so, well , the point is: I pretended to be sick, I didn't really faint, it was all a joke. Sorry for making you and the guys worried, Harry, but at least it worked. Ron will thank me later , you'll see. So, what do you think? You haven't said a word."- Ginny said, finishing her top-speed speech.  
"All I can say is you were right all along. See, Ron would kill to go with Hermione to the club, but courage has failed him a little, I can't picture Hermione dancing with Josh without Ron dying of jealousy either, Hermione is pretty and is not going to wait for Ron to put himself together, and you did scare the hell out of us. And of me."- He said, looking directly to her eyes.  
"I mean, what would I do without my dance partner tomorrow night?"- he added smiling.  
"That's right"- she said smiling, too- "You would miss my dancing marathon. So, do you think we should wait for them here, or go to the beach?"  
"They must be on their way now. I asked Ron to bring my things up here while I took you to somewhere fresh, or maybe to the infirmary, but I don't think that'll be necessary now, do you? By the way, have you ever considered a job as an actress?"  
  
"Patil, come over here right now!"- Seamus said trying to sound serious but obviously joking. He grabbed her from her waist and kissed her to her clear enjoyment.   
"Guys I think I'm leaving. I want to see how Ginny is. You can catch me up later, if you want."- Ron said, relieved after seeing Josh go away with his friends.  
"Wait, I'll go with you. After all, I need to see Ginny, ask her what happened; one minute she was there, the other she was laying on the sand. Anyone coming?" - Hermione asked, but didn't get an answer back, because some had started speaking.  
  
"Oh how lovely! We have the complete lot of silly gryffindors here. See, there's the weasel, and his eternal shadow the mudblood. And where's Mr. Celebrity?"- said a voice that could be no other than Draco Malfoy's., who was accompanied as always by Crabbe and Goyle.  
Ron stared at him with rage; it was just a matter of seconds before they started to punch each other as always. Dean grabbed hold of Ron's arms to prevent him to hit Malfoy.  
"And Granger, you surprise me, being a mudblood, a gryffindor, and a big time know-it-all, you look totally delicious today!"- he finished with a smile, but in a tone that suggested he really meant what he said. Malfoy looked from side to side, from Hermione, who was trying to ignore him, but was deeply embarrassed, to Ron who was furious, this had been too much.   
"This is enough"- Ron said, setting free from Dean's hold.  
  
"Ouch"- Lavender said. Ron had just punched Malfoy's nose. Blood was running freely down his face. Crabbe and Goyle stared at them, both wearing their stupid what-are-we-supposed-to-do-now faces. By that time Seamus, Dean and Neville had finally stopped them and the three Slytherins left with a very fake kind of laugh, one of them with a bloodying nose and a black eye.   
  
"That son of a..."  
"Ron!"- Hermione interrupted him. "Are you ok?"  
Ron's upper lip had a wound, his right cheek was beginning to swell, but he seemed to be alright after all. He was laying on the sand; Hermione kneeled next to him, and the other guys looking at them from above.  
"Hey, guys"- Lavender said in a whisper. Then she motioned them to leave Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Ron, you could have hurt yourself, you know? I mean, more than you already have."- Hermione tried to sound reprimanding, but deep inside she knew Malfoy had gone too far.  
"He deserved it this time and you know that, Hermione. He said you were- you looked-"- Ron said like if he had read Hermione's thoughts.  
"I know what he said Ron. He's such a- Oh how I hate him! Anyway, thanks for, you know, defending me, you shouldn't have bothered, really."  
"Anytime, 'Mione. Ouch! This hurts a hell!"- Ron said, touching the wound on his lip.  
"Hey! Don't touch it; you're going to infect it! Wait a second."- She said, looking for something in her bag which was by her side. "You'll have to clean this right now if you don't want it infected." -She took her towel and soaked a part of it with her bottled water, then she started cleaning Ron's cut gently.  
"Watch it!"- Ron shouted, trying not to sound mean or something, after all, she was only trying to help.  
"For one moment in your life, will you shut up Ron?"  
"I liked best the caring Hermione, bring her back right now!"- Ron said making a pout that Hermione found very funny and started laughing.  
"She's left and is not coming back. Say hi to the brand-new hysterical Hermione, now will you shut up?"- she finished, both of them still laughing; Ron rolling on the floor like a kid to avoid Hermione's damp towel on his lip both completely oblivious to their friends stares.  
  
  
"Wow! They are not fighting! They're actually playing! Is that a good or a bad sign?"- Neville said surprised, after all, being a Gryffindor meant listening to Ron and Hermione's endless fights.   
"I don't know, but I bet 5 galleons that they end up tying the knot at the end of this trip"- Dean said  
"That, if Josh doesn't get in the way."- Lavender said.  
"We HAVE to get the 2 of them together, but how are we going to get rid of Josh? She's picking her up at 8."- Parvati said.  
"Leave that to us"- Seamus said, exchanging a naughty look with Dean and Neville.  
  
  
-----That's all!! Please review and tell me your opinion about my crazy ideas of writing a slightly drunk Hermione and about this chapter. The more reviews you post, the faster chapter 9 will be!  
  
C ya! 


	9. What Ron's friends are for

Hey everybody!! Chapter 9's ready! First of all THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! You rock!! You don't know how happy it makes me to see your reviews. For those who would want the guys to get a little drunk, well, I can't promise anything yet, but it is very probable that something of that sort will happen. This chapter is not fluffy, but lovey dovey things are being cooked right now. And I've noticed this story is turning to be longer than I expected, maybe things will delay a little, but I can't just jump to the part Ron and Hermione… gosh! I was about to say the ending! What I mean is things are taking its shape right now, but don't worry, Ron and Hermione will be together sooner than you think.  
Enough of this note, on with the 9th chapter. Please keep reviewing!!   
Happy new year for the best readers in the world (you)!   
(With the HP second movie and the 5th book, I'm sure it'll be!)  
Love  
Hermione Weasley  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 9: What friends are for  
  
"Wait-a-second!" - Ginny said, a surprised look in her face. She was in a little terrace at the end of the boys' room, where you had a great sight of the beach.  
Harry, who was kind of busy staring at her, how the sun made her face shine, how her long hair laid freely in her back, how the sweet breeze tossed it softly; took some seconds to answer.   
  
"What are you looking at?"- Harry asked her, standing up from the bed a heading towards the terrace. - "No way! Are those two Ron and Hermione?"- He said just as surprised as Ginny, both of them grinning.  
"And they call it puppy love…"- Harry started singing.  
"What's that"- Ginny said laughing.  
"It's a muggle song aunt Petunia sings every time Dudley's girlfriend comes around. I hate when she sings it, really."  
"Dudley has a girlfriend? That greasy ball?"- Ginny said amused.  
"Oh yeah. And you may think she Dudley's girlfriend would be as ugly and mean as he is, but actually, she's quite nice and- no way! Are they kissing?"- Harry said.  
Both were looking intently at them and remained silent for some seconds.  
"No. They didn't. But they were close this time."-Ginny said, a little disappointed- "Harry, do you think I should tell them I wasn't sick at all?"   
"I don't know. Actually, I think it would be better if we keep it that way, at least for Hermione, but for Ron, he should know what Josh is planning. Otherwise,"  
"Otherwise, it will happen again, and this time there'll be nothing we can do."- Ginny said finishing Harry's sentence.  
"Better get your show together Gin, they're coming."- Harry said, watching the guys walking towards the hotel.  
"I have an idea. While I cope with the girls' babbling, could you talk to Ron?, you don't have to get him alone, I don't mind if the guys know what really happened, as long as Hermione doesn't know about it. I don't want her to know I'm the reason she missed her date. If at least I was sure Ron would go with her… but with my dear brother you just never know…"  
  
  
"Let's get this straight first: Ron likes Hermione and Hermione likes Ron, say, more than they like any other friend, right?"- Lavender asked Dean and Neville. The three of them were walking alone because Ron and Hermione were walking together and Seamus and Parvati were busy, too.  
"Right"- the boys said together.  
"That means they're meant to be together, right?"- Lavender asked them again.  
"Right"- they said.  
"But as they're both too shy and coward to realize it themselves, we're gonna help them a little, right?"- Lavender asked yet again.  
"Right but, how are we supposed to do that? We can't just tell Josh she doesn't want to go with him, and make her miss her date for a guy who doesn't seem to pluck up the courage to invite her to a measly night in a club!"- Neville said.  
"I think I've got an idea…"- Dean said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes – "and you Neville, are the perfect person to help me with my plan. Of course we'll help you, but you'll be the star of it."  
"What's it about, Dean? Tell us before we reach the hotel! "- Lavender said thrilled.  
"In fact, it's too simple, Miss Brown."- Dean said placing his arm over her shoulders, enjoying her attention- "All we have to do is…"  
  
  
"Ginny! You alright?"- Hermione said, running towards the bed after Ron opened the door.  
"I'm feeling much better now! It must have been the weather, it's boiling out there!"- She said, acting as good as she did in the beach.  
"You don't have to say it, you look better. Did Potter treat you right?"- Lavender asked, winking one eye at Harry without anyone noticing but him.  
"Well, bringing her up here in arms must have counted for something, right?"- a voice he recognized as her brother's said, though she couldn't see him, with everyone around her; now he seemed to be making his way towards the bed.  
"Ron! Your lip! What happened?"- Ginny said worried.  
"Just another normal encounter with Malfoy, nothing special."- Seamus said, making Ron snicker.  
"I'll kill that prat! I hate him so much! What did he do this time, huh?"- Ginny asked, now she looked completely recovered from the incident in the beach.  
"Hey Ginny, unless I'm very much mistaken, I'm the big brother here! Don't worry, it was just cut."- Ron said.  
"But what happened"- Ginny insisted.  
"You've heard Seamus, nothing special."- Hermione said with a unusual tone, blushing a little.  
"You have to see the broomsticks those guys have here!"- Harry said, walking out of the room.  
Harry's sentence worked as a magnet for the boys, so they left Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione in the room.  
  
"What's wrong ´Mione? Why did you blush when I asked what happened with Malfoy"- Ginny asked curiously.  
"Well, I'm not gonna keep it from you, am I? It's just that, oh, I hate him! he's so…"- Hermione didn't finish.  
"Oh, I'll tell her; you have no sense of gossiping whatsoever, Mione."- Parvati said. – "It happened like this. We had just said goodbye to that stud, Josh, when Malfoy approached. Seamus was right, he said the usual stuff: weasel, mudblood, Mr. Celebrity, but this time, he said something he had never said before, and which, in my personal opinion, he really meant."  
"In mine, too"- Lavender said nodding.  
"Are you ever gonna tell me what he said?"- Ginny said desperate.  
"He said Hermione looked totally delicious."- Parvati said giggling.  
"He did?"- Ginny burst out laughing.  
"You can't believe he meant it Parvati, for crying out loud, he only said it to make Ron angry!"- Hermione said uneasily, Ginny's laughing wasn't helping much.  
"And the little perverted git couldn't have come in a worse time! When he came, Ron was still pissed about Josh's scoring. Let's face it Mione, you were Josh's eye candy the whole match, you proved to be a powerful member of the Gryffindor team, helping them distract their best chaser."- Parvati said, making Ginny and Lavender laugh again.  
"Yeah, thanks Mione"- Ginny said, still laughing.  
  
"I don't see any broomsticks here, Harry"- Ron said confused.  
"That's because there are no broomsticks. I just wanted to talk to you, Ron, about Hermione."- Harry said, and was immediately followed by Dean.  
"I want to talk to you too, Ron, about the chaser, Josh; you know he likes her don't you?"- Dean said; now everyone was listening to their conversation.  
"Well, yeah"- Ron said insecure.  
"Well, yeah? That's not the way someone talks about the guy who wants to get your girl!"- Seamus said.  
"My girl? Who told you tha-"- Ron said unconfident, feeling the pressure of the 3 boys around him.  
"No more pretending here, Ron. We all know you like Hermione; well, "like" is not the right word, you love her, you want her, you-"- Dean didn't finish.  
"That's ok Dean, we've gotten the point"- Harry said, snickering. "You know Hermione is a pretty girl, but you can't expect to be the only one who notices it! Specially if a movie star look-alike seems to like her too! And you know Josh isn't what you'd call ugly… Would you want Hermione to go to the club with him? Or worse, would you want her to return to Hogwarts with a Riverside boyfriend?"  
"Well, no"- Ron said.  
"He was about to invite her to the Blue Bay when you were in the beach. Ginny heard him tell his friend, and when he was about to ask her, your sister fainted; or at least she pretended to do so."- Harry told them as if that wasn't new to them.  
"She was pretending? The whole time? She can't do that to me, wait a second-"  
"Oh, shut up Weasley, she saved you neck!"- Seamus said, grabbing him by the shirt and stopping him from getting in the room.   
"And he's coming here at 8; I don't think he misses this time."- Neville said.  
Before Ron could say anything, Dean spoke. –"But don't worry my good friend, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Brown and I have worked out the perfect plan."- He said in a funny voice, making them laugh.  
"Oh yeah, and what is it? I can't take any risks now, can I?"- Ron said.  
"You'll see, you'll see. The only thing I can tell you is that Longbottom here, will be our special performer. Just wait here and we'll do the entire job. What are Ron's friends for if they can't let down Hermione's potential boyfriends?"- Dean said, while Neville nodded proudly.   
"Basically Ron, what Dean is saying is that your love life is in Neville's hands."- Seamus said grinning.  
  
  
"What time is it?"- Hermione asked  
"7:35, why?"- Ginny asked curious.   
"Josh is picking me up at 8. I'm going to our room to take a bath, anyone coming?"- Hermione asked them.  
"What? Josh?"- Ginny said, thinking all her efforts were running down the drain.  
"Yeees. Is anything wrong Ginny?"- Hermione asked  
"No, of course not"- Lavender said quickly –"It's just that Ginny, like all of us, thought we were having dinner together, in a nice place, that's all, isn't it Ginny?"- She finished winking an eye at Ginny without Hermione noticing.  
"Oh, don't worry; I don't think we'll take more then 1 hour. Will you wait for me? Please? - Hermione said and Ginny nodded- "Thanks girls so, anyone coming?  
"I'll stay here some minutes more, but I'll catch you up before you leave, ok?"- Ginny said.  
"Me too, Mione"- Parvati said after seeing Ginny and Lavender were up to something.  
"Ok, see you in the room at 8, before I leave, ok?" –Hermione said, and with that, she closed the door and left.  
  
"Are you finally going to tell me what you're up to? – Parvati said with a hand in her waist.  
"I pretended to faint so Josh couldn't ask Hermione to the Blue Bay"  
"Josh was coming at 8 so Neville, Dean and I planned something so they wouldn't be together and Ron could have a chance to invite her instead."  
Ginny and Lavender said that at the very same time, and left Parvati with a very confused look on her face, so they explained again, one at a time what had happened.  
"So you didn't really faint, you naughty girl?"- Parvati said grinning - "Good one!"  
"Wow Ginny, you surprise me, really; great plan! It was a close shave for our fellow Weasley!"  
"So, what were you saying, Lav?"- Parvati asked.  
And so Lavender told them their plan to avoid Josh seeing Hermione.  
"Why wasn't I there? Did you plan all this in secret, Agent Brown?"- Parvati asked curious.  
"You weren't there because you were very busy, and you know what I mean"- Lavender said grinning.  
"Oh"- Parvati said blushing a little – "And if we're lucky, we'll return home with one new mushy couple, oh wait! I must have said 2 mushy couples, right Ginny?"  
"You're crazy, Parvati"- said Ginny grinning, throwing her a pillow.  
  
-----------Did you like it? Hope you did. Please review or I'll make Josh marry Hermione and Ginny marry Neville. Just kidding! Well, chapter 10 will hopefully be up before January 7th, depending on the amount of school work I have to do, so please don't flame me if it's not up by then. I can promise though it will be up by the 15th, k?  
Please review! 


	10. Agents Longbottom, Brown and Thomas: you...

Hello everyone? How ya doin'? This is the 10th chapter of T2P. Thanks everyone for your reviews, the good and the bad ones as always.   
As for the reviewer who said my grammar sucked, I'd like to see him/her write a story in a foreign language. It's hard, you know? But I have no other choice as there is not a fan fiction site in Spanish. And if my grammar makes your eyes hurt with pain, why did you keep reading? I really don't think I would have died if you hadn't reviewed.  
Now my dear readers don't think I can't accept a bad commentary, but it really pisses me off when I'm doing my best on writing in a language that's not mine and someone just comes and says: "okay, your grammar sucks!" or "you should have written two instead of 2"  
Another thing, thanks for making me see my mistake on the quidditch score, I'll correct it soon, k? The same goes with Deamus, I think I meant Seamus right? J  
Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but it's like a bridge between what has happened and what will take place later.  
Please keep reviewing guys!  
Hermione Weasley  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 10: Agents Longbottom, Brown and Thomas: your plan succeeded.  
  
"Well, your plan is great Lav, but you don't expect Josh to leave and never come back, do you? And what are you telling Hermione?"- Parvati asked her.  
"Oh, well, I hadn't thought about this before"- Lavender said gloomy.  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll think of something. Anyway, while Harry and I were in the lift, you know, when he thought I was sick, I heard some guys saying there was going to be a bonfire on Friday night in the beach, that's today, and it sounded pretty cool, there's going to be live music, food, everything; everyone in The Wiz will be there, or so I heard. What do you think?"- Ginny asked Lavender and Parvati.  
"It sounds great, really, but if everyone knows about this bonfire, don't you think Josh and company will know about it too?"- Lavender asked her.  
"Well, yes but, by that time Ron must have asked Hermione, right?"-Ginny said with a half smile, not completely sure that Ron would be able to be that fast.  
"Maybe, but we won't be able to stop Josh from speaking to her, and then she'll know everything we planned. And you know who will be paying for all this disaster? Ron. You know Hermione, she'll feel betrayed, hurt and worst of all, fooled. And you know little Ronnie doesn't like being nagged so, how is this going to end?"- Parvati asked them.  
"Fight"- both Ginny and Lavender said at the same time.   
  
In that moment, the five boys got into the room.  
"Hey hey, what happens"- Ginny asked them and their nervous faces.  
"He's here."- Harry told them.  
"You know guys, let's stop this. If Hermione wants to go with that prat, let it happen, okay?"- Ron told everyone.  
"Oh will you shut up Weasley? Let's go. Dean, Neville, you know what to do. See you later."- Lavender said and the stormed out of the room.  
  
"Hey Josh"- Dean said when he saw him in the lobby.   
"You are Hermione's friends, aren't you?"- Josh asked Dean and Neville.  
"Yeah, we are. We wanted to ask you something, actually, it's Neville here who needs the favor."- Dean told Josh while Neville nodded.  
"Sure, but, could you hurry up a little, I'm picking Hermione up in 5 minutes."- Josh said.  
"The thing is Josh, I'm a- I'm a- squib. I'm leaving school and I want everyone to know it, including Hermione. I know you two have a date and I'm sorry for having to ask you this but, please, don't take Hermione away right know. This is so hard for me to say, I don't want to do it twice. You can see her tomorrow, after all, we're not leaving until Sunday."- and with this words, Neville ended his performance. Josh was looking downwards and seemed like he was thinking deeply about what Neville had just said.  
"Okay, okay, but promise me you will tell her I was really sick and it was impossible for me to come, so Ben, my friend, came here and told you this. And tell her I'll see her tomorrow morning, okay?"- Josh said uneasily, disappointed after his perfect date was frustrated.   
"I promise you we'll do that. And thank you Josh."- Dean said.  
"Never mind"- Josh said, and some seconds later, said good-bye and left.  
  
"Hi Lav, where are the others?"- Hermione asked Lavender after she got into the room. She was looking at herself in the mirror, straightening for the tenth time her skirt.  
"Wow Mione! You look gorgeous, girl!"- Lavender said before answering her question. – "The others are in the boys' room, deciding where to go tonight. Right now they were talking about a bonfire in the beach."  
"A bonfire? That sounds great! Maybe I'll ask Josh to go there so we could hang out with my and his friends at the same time. What do you think? And by the way, do I look good on this? Don't you think it's too short?"- Hermione asked, pointing at her black mini skirt.  
"Mione, that skirt is great, when did you get it? I wish I would have got one, too. And it's not too short, it's a mini, they're so "in" right now and- oh, wait; someone is knocking."- she said and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Neville; are we going to the bonfire or the pub or what?"- Lavender asked as naturally as she could.  
"I don't know, I was going to buy some butterbeers from the bar in the lobby when Ben, remember Ben, Josh's friend?, well he recognized me as Hermione's friend and told me Josh wouldn't be able to come because he was sick, then asked me to tell you that, Hermione. He also said he would be here in the morning to apologize personally." – Neville told the two girls.  
"He's sick? Well, I guess I'll see him in the morning, but I won't lie to you, I was really looking forward to going to the dolphin pond he was talking about."- Hermione said a little disappointed. –"Anyway, let's go upstairs and see what we're doing tonight, shall we?  
"Where's Dean?"- Lavender asked Neville really silently when Hermione started looking for something in her purse.  
Neville raised a finger gesturing he was upstairs with everybody and Lavender raised her thumb, grinning.  
  
  
"That must be Neville with the other girls."- Dean said, after someone knocked the door.  
"Hey guys"- Hermione said not realizing some pairs of eyes were staring at her stunned.   
"Ron, you're drooling all over your shirt"- Ginny told jokingly, in a voice so low only Harry and Ron could hear it. Harry started snickering.   
"Oh shut up you two"- Ron said blushing a little.  
"So, ready to party or what?"- Hermione asked them, before seating in the bed between Ron and Ginny, apparently in a very good mood once again; and so she told everyone what had happened with Josh, not aware that everyone in the room knew the story better then she did.  
Ron was shifting uncomfortably in the bed while Hermione told them about something Ron wasn't paying much attention too; her legs were not a bad sight and the fact that she was wearing a very little skirt didn't help much either. "I'm taking a shower. I won't take long, okay?"- and so Ron went to get his bag and took it into the bathroom, happy to have found an excuse to run away from than pair of legs before something nasty happened.  
When Hermione finished telling them what had happened, and when they finally decided what to do it was almost nine o'clock.  
"Gosh, is that the time? I need to take a shower!" Lavender said a little alarmed; she loved having time to take a good relaxing bath, then change her clothes over ten times until she could find something nice, then put on some make-up, basically, it took a while until she was ready to go out.   
"Oh no Lav, I'll go first"- Parvati said – "I want to be ready before twelve, and with you that's not possible."  
"Sorry girls, but the younger ones go first"- Ginny said, and with that she stepped out of the bed and ran towards her room.  
"In the name of water-saving and time-saving I think Patil and I should make an effort and shower together, what do you think?" – Seamus said jokingly.  
"You wish, baby"- Parvati said as everyone laughed hysterically. After that, she gave Seamus a soft kiss and left to her room.  
  
In that moment Ron got out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of shorts he had just bought in Hogsmeade.   
"Has anyone seen my blue shirt?"- he asked everyone.   
Hermione tried hard not to see him, but failed. She couldn't help but notice his abs were a little tanned and maybe Josh's body was better, but she couldn't complain at all. She was thankful, though, that any of the girls were there anymore. Any of them, specially Ginny, would have read her thoughts instantly.  
"I think Ginny was wearing your shirt when she left to her room."- Harry said and headed towards the bathroom. - "My turn"  
"Are you sure she took it?"- Ron yelled to Harry who was already in the bathroom.  
"Yeah"- Harry answered, his voice muffled by the sound of the running water.  
  
"Hermione, how do you get to your room?"- Ron asked.  
"See, you have to take the staircase on your left, then there's a lift on you right side who will take you to the 5th floor, then you take the first aisle to the left and then you look for room 234, got it?"- Hermione asked, but after watching Ron's very puzzled face, she said: "Or I could go with you if you want, after all, I need to change this shoes, they're killing me."  
"Sounds much better"- Ron said, and both of them left the room.  
  
"Let's see if little Ron puts himself together this time. The chances he has had. The courage? We'll see that."- Dean said while Neville and Seamus nodded in agreement.  
  
"So Mione, are you sad because you're not going with Josh tonight?"- Ron asked when they were waiting for the lift  
"Well, sad is not the word, but I won't deny it would have been fun. Why do you ask?"- Hermione told him.  
"Just to know if you know, if you'd rather be with him than with me, I mean, with all of us." – Ron said insecurely.  
"Come on Ron, you and Harry are my best friends, I'd rather be with you than with anyone else and you know that."- In that moment the lift opened and they got in.  
"Hermione?"- Ron asked nervous putting his hands on her shoulders, looking directly to her eyes.  
"Would you go with me to the Blue Bay tomorrow night?"  
  
------Well, not exactly a cliffhanger, right? C'mon, you know what she's going to say, don't you? Please review and tell me what you think, k? I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it's gonna be a good one. I'll hurry up anyway. Please review guys!!  
  
H Weasley 


	11. Slow dancing: as sweet as kiwi

I will start this note with some words for you my cool reviewers: YOU ROCK!!! Thanks for each and everyone of your reviews, really, you're the best. And let me tell you something. You keep this story going. You and only you.  
Now. Are you ready for Chapter 11? This chapter is longer than the first 10 I've written, and I really really hope you like it. I know it is not very fluffy, but some parts of the next chapter will be. I can promise that.  
Please review guys!!!  
I give you: Trip 2 Paradise's 10th Chapter. The longest one yet!!  
  
Hope you enjoy  
Luv u always  
Hermione Weasley  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 11: Slow dancing: as sweet as kiwi.  
  
Completely oblivious to Ron, Hermione was sweating, not physically , but emotionally.   
Was Ron really asking know-it-all Hermione Granger to go with him to the Blue Bay? Even more, were those chocolate brown eyes looking deeply at hers?  
"Now that if you don't want to.."- Ron said as Hermione appeared to be in the moon.  
"I'd love to, Ron."- Hermione said shaking her thoughts, drowning Ron's voice.  
Ron smiled, and Hermione did too.  
  
"And since when Ron Weasley likes dancing? Because we'll dance all night, huh?"- Hermione said, breaking the silence. She may have appeared calm, but inside, she was just as happy as Ron.  
"I've got moves you've never seen…"- Ron said jokingly, while Hermione burst into laughter.  
"Here we are, room 234"- Hermione said, still smiling because of Ron's funny statement.  
  
  
"What's up girls? Ready to go? I guess the guys upstairs are just waiting for you so we can leave."- Hermione said.  
"We're-almost-ready"- Lavender said slowly, as she was applying some lipstick.  
"And what is a gentleman doing in a girls-only room?"- Parvati said joking.  
"I'm here cause a little red-head stole something from my boys-only room."- Ron said looking at Ginny.  
"Sorry, Ron, but it was a time of need; I'm not completely used to this half-naked way of life. But I see you do…"- Ginny said smiling. – "And if I were you I wouldn't put it on if I was planning to get some ladies…"- she finished looking from the corner of her eye to Hermione, who defended herself turning away to face the window instead of Ginny's naughty face.  
"I'm not planning to get ladies, Gin"- Ron said, unaware of what Ginny really meant.  
  
"Look! Isn't that the bonfire we are going to?- Hermione said, pointing to it from the terrace.  
It was. There was a large group of people there already. Ron walked towards the terrace where Hermione was standing.  
  
"So, when are you going to be ready?- Ron asked the girls.  
  
"Give us ten minutes, k?"- Ginny said while fastening her pony-tail.  
"Then we'll see us up in my room in 10 minutes. Sharp. I'll go tell the guys. Ten minutes, Gin?"- he finished menacingly, knowing her little sister took a while to get all "pretty".  
  
  
"Can we get to ask what you were doing alone with Mr. Ron Weasley?"- Lavender said mischievously just after Ron closed the door.  
"You won't believe this, but…"- Hermione enjoyed the attention she was been given by her roommates.  
"But…"- Lavender beckoned her to continue.  
"He invited me to the Blue Bay tomorrow night!"- Hermione said happily.  
"No way Mione, he really did?"- Parvati said and Hermione nodded smiling.  
"And, how did he asked you, was it romantic?"- Lavender said. She was clearly happy now that she knew her plan really worked.  
"Well… This is none of your business, or is it?"- Hermione said, toying with her friends' anxiety.  
Ginny made a scowl which Hermione found very funny and Lavender pulled a sad-baby face which made her looked like an angry squirrel.  
"Okay, okay, well he just looked into my eyes…"- as Hermione said this, the three girls were completely silent, waiting for the next part of the story. "…put his hands on my shoulders…"- Lavender's eyes were popping out with excitement- " … and after that, kissed me passionately like there was no tomorrow."  
  
"What?"- Parvati said ecstatic, Ginny and Lavender were open-mouthed.  
"I was kidding. You really looked weird when I was telling you what happened!"- Hermione said laughing.  
"That was not funny, you know?"- Lavender said grinning- "Now, tell us what really happened."  
"Well he did look into my eyes, put his hands over my shoulders, and of course he didn't kiss me, he just asked me if I wanted to go to the club with him. That's all. Are you happy now?"- Hermione said.  
"But you wanted him to kiss you, didn't you? Come on, he looked hot with his shirt off!"- Lavender said.  
"Lavender, you're crazy, you knew that?"- Hermione said changing the topic quickly.  
  
"Admit it Mione. Isn't my brother a cutie pie?"- Ginny asked her naughtily.  
"Oh shut up all of you! Now let's go before it gets too late."- so they left to the boys' room.  
  
  
  
"She said yes!!- Ron told the boys after he closed the door.  
"What are you talking about?"- Harry asked him.  
"Hermione! She said yes! For one minute I thought she would say no but, well, she accepted"- Ron said happily.  
"How to say no to that shirtless cutie?"- Dean said, imitating a girl voice.  
"Shut up you crazy sotter lover!"- Ron said jokingly.  
"It is soccer, you moron!"- Dean said laughing. Harry, Neville and Seamus were laughing too.  
"Whatever. Now, what are we going to do when Hermione finds out what we did to Josh?"- Ron said somehow worried. The last thing he needed right now was picking a fight with Hermione.  
"Easy; we'll just play along"- Neville said through a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
"What?"- they all said, as anyone understood what he was trying to say.  
"I said,"- Neville said clearing his throat- "we can just play along. I mean, I'll tell everyone that I am a squib, not that I'm dropping school of course, but hey, she won't be able to tell Josh I wanted to talk to all of you about my "concern" of being a squib, right?"  
"Well, that might work"- Seamus said.  
"We don't have another option anyway."- Harry said and some seconds after that, someone knocked the door.  
  
"It's us, you prats!"- Lavender said because they hadn't opened the door.  
"No need to get anxious my dear Lavender"- Seamus said, opening the door.  
"Wow, you all look- great!"- Dean said as they got into the room. He said: "You all look great", but deep inside he couldn't take his eyes off Lavender.  
Harry tried hard to look another way, any way but Ginny's, if he didn't want to start drooling all over the floor. She looked stunning to him, with her high pony-tail, and some nice clothes. She looked beautiful, cute and sexy, all at the same time, but without looking like she tried too hard to get that look.  
And what can we say about Ron, who was literally bewitched, and Seamus who was practically open-mouthed.  
  
Soon they were in the beach. The place was already packed with people dancing, some of them Hogwarts students. A DJ was playing great songs, both muggle and wizard, as Dean and Hermione could see. The atmosphere was great. There was a very big bonfire and all around it some people danced, and there were little bonfires around which some sat with their friends in the sand, some were drinking or eating, and some were walking in the shoreline, most of them couples. The place was dimly lit by the bonfire and some lights iluminated the place where the DJ was mixing.  
  
"Where's Neville?"- Parvati asked them.  
"I don't know, he was here a minute ago, wasn't he?"- Seamus answered.- "He must be looking for something to eat."  
"Or maybe he's getting the drinks!"- Dean said expectant.   
"The drinks? You know we aren't allowed to drink, Dean!"- Hermione said, as always, matter-of-factly.  
"Ease up, Mione, they are just butterbeers."- Ron said.  
"And Kiwi Chills."- Seamus stated.  
"Kiwi chills?"- Harry asked.  
"They are something like butterbeers, but cold and made of kiwi of course."- Seamus said.  
"It's worth a try, anyway. Ginny, I think Vicky's calling you there"- Hermione pointed to a skinny, blue-eyed blond.  
  
  
"Ginny, here!"- Victoria, Ginny's friend called her from the other side of the bonfire.  
"What's up Vic, having fun?"- Ginny asked her.  
"Yeah, I've been dancing like crazy, but what about you, hot chic? Lookin' good!"  
"Thanks Vic, you look great, too. I've just arrived. Have you eaten something? I'm starving, really."- Ginny stated.  
"Actually I was planning to get something to eat, too. Well me, Lauren, Brad, Glenda and Carlos. Who are you with?"- Vicky asked.  
"See, there's Lavender,"- she said pointing at Lavender, who waved happily -"Dean, Seamus, Hermione, you know, the usual crowd. Though we don't know where Neville is."- Ginny said, looking around in the crowd to see if he was anywhere near.  
"Neville, oh I've just seen him dancing with Sue."- Vicky said nonchalantly.  
"Sue? Who's she?"- Ginny said puzzled.  
"Oh, she's my cousin who lives here. Look, she's over there."- she said pointing to a tall, blond and very pretty girl who seemed to be 17 or so, dancing with Neville  
"Wow, that really is Neville. The guys will be shocked, I'm dying to see their faces when I tell them!"- Ginny told her friend.   
  
  
Now the group was sitting in the sand, around their own bonfire.   
"Guys, you wanted to know where Neville was, didn't you?"- Ginny said, accompanied by some of her fifth year friends.  
"Yeah, why?"- Dean asked.  
"He's there, just next to that skinny brunette, see?"- Ginny said  
"But- he can't – he can't be!"- Dean said.  
"Wow, look at the girl she's dancing with!"-Ron said astonished.   
"She's my cousin, Sue."- Vicky said proudly.  
"Sue-eet!"- Dean said, making everyone laugh.  
"And she seems to be enjoying it and all!"- Lavender said.  
"Okay, okay guys, mouths closed and no drooling here, please."- Hermione said, after Dean, Harry and Ron wouldn't take their eyes off the blond.  
  
  
"Anyone a kiwi beer? Whoa, is that Neville!? And who is he dancing with?"- he said. Parvati was looking there, too.  
"Close your eyes Finnigan and stop staring like a jerk!"- Parvati said not quite happy.  
"Is my little Patil jealous?"- Seamus said and kissed Parvati, so she didn't care much about the incident anymore.  
"Can I try one of those kiwi things you talked about Seamus?"- Ron asked  
"Sure, and I brought this, too. Thought you might like it."- Seamus told them as he took a slice of pizza.  
  
They each ate some pizza and had some kiwi chills, which, in Hermione's opinion, were much better than butterbeers. After talking a little more, Ginny's friends got up to dance, then Seamus and Parvati did, joining Dean and Lavender who were trying some crazy moves.  
  
  
Then a slow song started and Ron stood up. Hermione recognized it as "Iris", a muggle song she loved.  
  
"Wanna dance, Mione?"- he said, reaching out for her hand and taking her to the place where Seamus and Parvati were already dancing.   
  
  
He took her by her waist, she flung her arms around Ron's neck, both looking to each others' eyes, their lips just a couple of inches apart, and started dancing slowly.   
  
--Will they kiss? *evil laugh* I'm the only one who knows! Please review, tell me what you'd like to see, what you don't. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Tell me your opinion: should they kiss?? Don't tell me, I know what you're going to say…  
Anyway, please review guys!!! 


	12. Party in the beach and some nice kiwi fu...

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long writing this chapter.   
The thing is, a friend of my mother's is staying at my house, in the room where the computer is! So I haven't had a single chance to write as she is always there, writing mails to her family in Europe. That's terrible, right? Well, I hope it doesn't take that long next time. And I do hope too that you like what is coming ahead. Thanx again for all your reviews. Here is chapter 12, enjoy!  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 12: Party in the beach and some nice kiwi fun  
  
Against what Hermione had always thought, Ron was a great dancer.   
He knew exactly how to move with good rhythm and everything; his grip on her waist was not too loose and not too tight. He just seemed to know how to do it. Not that Victor didn't know how to dance, but Ron was, different. Yes, that's the word. Ron was special. He was a friend, an ally, someone you could trust and at the same time fight with. It just felt so right being with him.  
  
Hermione looked so beautiful. Her hair, her face, her body.   
His hand on her waist, at first slightly shivering, was now fully accustomed to her curvy form.  
And to think they were about to kiss.   
But no, there was no kissing; instead, Hermione softly laid her head on Ron's chest. No kissing, no fighting. Just placing his free hand over her head, touching her hair tenderly. And that just couldn't be better. It just felt so right being with her.  
  
"They are perfect for each other, aren't they?"- Ginny asked Harry.  
"Yeah, they look nice dancing; at least better than when they're fighting. The next step will be harder for Ron to take, though."- Harry said.  
"Well, yeah, but look at them! They'd make an awesome couple. And by the way, what did you mean by "the next step"? You mean kissing or returning to Hogwarts as an official couple?"- Ginny asked Harry.  
"I meant finally being an item. Kissing is just around the corner…"- Harry affirmed. – "By the way Gin, wanna dance?  
  
Music then changed from a slow to faster one. They started making a small circle. Ginny's friends, along with some other guys they didn't even know, joined it and started dancing to the new tune.   
  
"I will survive"- Dean told Hermione and Lavender, who were beside him.   
"You what?"- Lavender said.  
"I know, I love that one. My cousins showed me how to dance it last summer."- Hermione said loudly, so they could both hear.  
"You like dancing it?"- Dean said even louder, though he could barely be heard - "So do I!"  
And saying that, Dean took Hermione's hand so they were both inside the circle. The bunch of guys nobody knew started clapping with the rhythm of the music.   
"What are you waiting for?"- Dean said laughing – "Let's dance!"  
  
And so they both started dancing I Will Survive, making funny moves that went pretty well with the song. Seamus got Hermione a little stick with a marshmallow on top so she could pretend that was her microphone. "Sing Mione!"- he told her, passing the "mic".  
  
Hermione started singing the song to Dean as if he was the guy from the song, the guy who dumped and then abandoned her.   
They were both dying from laughter, so did Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus and the others. To Ron, Hermione looked dead sexy, and Dean was just hilarious.  
  
By the time the song ended, they were surrounded by their friends, who were laughing like crazy, and some other people who they didn't even know were clapping loudly.  
  
  
"Never knew Hermione could dance like that, did you?- Ginny told Ron grinning, but was interrupted when a new song was played. It was a song from "Salem", a well known group in the wizard world. This song, though fast, had to be danced in pairs. Obviously girl and boy pairs, cause some steps would look weird if done by 2 men or women.   
  
The circle dissolved and everyone took his pair. To Ron's great surprise, Hermione grabbed his hand and started dancing. The tune was a nice one, and the way you had to dance it was pretty funny and easy to do, so nobody had problems doing it.  
  
"You're a pretty good dancer, you knew that? I mean, dancing with Dean with all those people staring at you… It was amusing, really." -Ron said while going backwards.  
"You really think that? Well, I had a lot of practice with my cousins from Essex. That's all they do, dancing. I had to learn something, right? You're good, too, considering you don't do it that much."- Hermione told him, crisscrossing her feet with his.  
  
"You say that because you haven't seen Harry and I dancing in our room. It's always so romantic…"- Ron said laughing.   
"Yeah, right."- Hermione said giggling, almost tripping on her feet as they were still dancing.  
The song ended and Neville came running towards them.   
  
"What's up Neville, where's your new love?"- Dean said teasingly.  
"She's there, talking with Vicky, her cousin."- he said, missing Dean's sarcasm. "Anyway, I'm here cause a Fast-Quidditch mini tournament has been organized, and everyone is already registering over there. You want me to get you in?"- he asked them.  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you to see who's joining in."- Seamus told him and Harry, Ron and Dean followed them.  
  
"See you later ladies"- Dean told the girls.  
  
"Great. Now Quidditch is more important than us."- Lavender said.  
"Now? Quidditch has ALWAYS been more important to boys than a group of girls."- Parvati said laughing.- "By the way Gin, aren't you going to play? And they will need you Mione to distract some guys' attention"  
"Very funny"- Hermione said trying to sound angry but missing as she half-smiled.  
"Do you think Neville could play chaser tonight instead of me? I'm not in the mood to play right now. And definitely not in the mood to play half naked."- Ginny said earning a laugh from Lavender and Hermione.  
  
"Done. We're playing in fifteen minutes."- Harry said when the boys came back to the bonfire where the girls were sitting.  
"Neville, would you play instead of me tonight? Please?"- Ginny asked him.  
"B-but me? You know I can't do it Ginny, let's say I'm not very good at it."- Neville said.  
"Please?"- Ginny asked again.  
"Why exactly don't you want to play Ginny?"- Ron asked a little annoyed.  
"First, I haven't had a time to talk with my friends: second, I'm wearing a skirt, you don't expect me to ride my broom flashing my underwear, right? and third: I don't want to. Let's say I'm not in the mood. Come on, I came here to dance, not to play a tough game. But Neville can do it. He's been practicing, right Neville?"- she asked Neville, begging him with her eyes to say yes.  
"Yeah, well, I practiced last holidays."- he said.  
"See?"- Ginny said smiling.  
"Okay, let's go get our brooms then."- Ron said, not fully convinced.  
  
"Good luck guys"- Hermione said, waving her hand to say good bye.  
"Great. We've gotten rid of them at last."- Lavender said.  
"Thought you liked being with Dean."- Hermione said.  
"Oh, of course I like being with him, but that doesn't mean I don't like meeting other guys right? And believe me girls, being with guys, keeps cute guys away. That's a universal fact."  
  
"Does anyone fancy one of those kiwi thingies?"- Hermione said, opening a bottle.  
"Wow. Miss Hermione Granger drinking? Alcohol? No way!"- Parvati said snickering.  
"It's not that alcoholic. Besides, I drink wine when I'm at home. It isn't any different from this."- she said, taking a big gulp at the drink.  
"Okay, you've convinced me. Hand me one."- Ginny said.  
  
And after some minutes, and a lot of laughter, they had all taken at least two bottles each, and were opening their third ones cheerfully.  
  
  
----- So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think, okay? I promise to post the next chapter really, really soon.  
  
Love  
HW 


	13. To my friends Weasley and Potter!

Yes, yes, I know, I deserved to be used as an experiment for the Cruciatus Curse for this! I know it's been years since I wrote for the last time, but with the French lady here, then some exams, then tough homeworks, well, you know how this can get. I'm so sorry, but here you have, chapter 13, hope you like. I certainly had fun writing it!  
And please keep reviewing.  
  
Hermione Weasley  
  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 13: To my friends Weasley and Potter!  
  
"You were right Mione, you know tha'?"- Ginny asked using a weird tone of voice. – "This kiwi thingies are ab-so-lu-tely great!"  
  
"Hey, I am aaalways right, I'm the Great Hermione Granger, don't you remember? I-KNOW-IT-ALL."- Hermione answered slowly.   
  
  
"And by the way Virginia, I also know as a fact you – are – drunk"- Hermione said laughing uncontrollably, making Ginny laugh even more.  
  
"Virginia? Who the hell is Virginia? Mione, now I really think you're losing your senses."- Lavender said confused, clearly in the same condition Hermione and Ginny were.  
  
"I am Virginia, you moron! Did you really think my name was Ginny? Come on!! Really, Lav, sometimes I think a part of your brain is missing, no offense intended of course."- Ginny said giggling.  
  
"Sometimes? Just sometimes?"-Parvati said laughing.  
  
  
"Oh, do shut up Patil! And you Weasley…!"- Lavender said pretending to be angry, but not quite accomplishing it.  
  
"What do you want?"- Hermione asked acting offended.  
  
"I said Weasley, not Granger!"- Lavender shouted – "A- ha! Now you answer as if you were a Weasley, huh?- Lavender said naughtily.   
  
  
  
"I- I misunderstood, that's all!"- Hermione said stuttering a little.  
"Yeah, right"- Parvati said smiling.  
  
"Leave my sister alone, Parvati. There's no difference in calling herself a Weasley now or in 5 years! After all she'll marry my brother someday right?"- Ginny said.  
"Right!"- Hermione said proudly. – "I mean- no! Not right!" – she said some seconds later, shaking her head.  
"Don't worry dear sister of mine!…"- Ginny said opening 4 more bottles – "I suggest a toast to my sister, Miss Herm-own-niny Weasley!  
  
"To Miss Herm-own-niny Weasley! Cheers!"- all of them, even Hermione, said laughing, gulping yet another bottle each.  
  
"And I have another toast!"- Hermione said excited.  
  
"To Virginia Potter, who may not realize it sometimes, but is head over heels over Harry!"- Hermione shouted.  
"To Virginia Potter!"- they all said, even Ginny.  
  
"To my friends Weasley and Potter! And you know who you are, huh?"- Lavender said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think all matches will be as easy as this?"- Harry asked Seamus 5 minutes before their first match ended, they were both flying together so at least they could talk to each other and not fall asleep.  
"Hope so."- Seamus answered while scoring yet again. – "Well, no. I hope not. This has been boring as hell, really. I won't be able to go through another 30 minutes like these. But, anyway, this guys are, like 11, 12? I've seen the other teams, and believe me, there won't be another match like this. Just pray they don't kick our asses too badly, this Riverside natives."  
  
"What are you two talking about? Planning a game strategy so we can win? It'll not be easy, I tell you. This guys are tough."- Ron said when Seamus and Harry got close to the goal posts, his words drenched in sarcasm.  
  
Just then someone whistled; the match was over. Neville and Dean went to get a drink, Seamus went to check who they'd be playing next and Ron and Harry went to shake hands with the other team.  
  
"Well done guys."- Harry told a couple of guys from the other team.  
"Yeah, right. We sucked, you don't have to pretend. You were awesome, though." -One of the boys answered, while the other one, a small red-head started crying.  
"Is something wrong?"- Ron asked Harry after seeing the little boy crying.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, this was our first match and, well, you know, he was the keeper."- the first boy, who looked older answered, containing his need to cry.  
  
"Next match in 5 minutes. Another kinder-garden team, apparently."- Seamus said, approaching.   
"Seamus."- Harry mouthed, then turning his head towards the boys, who were now 4 instead of 2, all of them crying now.  
  
  
Seamus, Harry and Ron gathered.  
  
"What happens, huh?"- Seamus asked rather confused.  
"It happens that it was their first match and they lost it. Almost a thousand points down."- Ron said.  
"What if we let them play the next match instead of us. We're not having any fun anyway. I mean, another 30 minutes like those? They'll be happy, I've seen the team we're playing with next and they're just the same thing. What do you think?"- Seamus asked  
  
  
"Do you think Dean and Neville will be okay with it?"- Harry asked the others.  
"I'm sure they will, now let's gather those two and see what the ladies are doing."- Seamus finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you imagine the boys seeing us like this?"- Lavender asked them.  
  
"Mmm, I wouldn't worry if I were you, Lav. They are too hypnotized by now. By the time they get here we'll be okay, you'll see."- Hermione answered.  
  
"And even if they came back right now, they'd be blabbering about quidditch as always. Oh look the girls are drunk!, they'd say after a couple of hours."- Parvati said giggling.  
  
  
  
"I hope they don't notice us, and I say that for you, Mione, I mean, Lav and I, well, they wouldn't be that surprised and Ginny, we all now she's quite naughty, but you??"- Parvati said opening yet another bottle.  
  
"And no offense girl, but you're the worst of the 4 of us"- Lavender said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Do shut up"- Hermione said while letting out a huge belch, making the other 3 laugh wildly.  
  
"I said shut up you bunch of bloody-"- Hermione didn't finish her sentence and ended up with her mouth open, staring at 5 figures, specially at a red-headed one.  
  
  
"Hermione?"- Ron and Harry said exactly at the same time.  
  
But Hermione didn't answer, she just kept staring at them, blushing furiously.  
And she wasn't the only one staring because Ron and Harry, and even more, Neville, stared at her incredulously.  
  
Meanwhile, Seamus sat next to Parvati, who hugged him and didn't stop whispering "I love you", making Lavender laugh hysterically, breaking the tense atmosphere going on with Hermione.  
  
  
"What happened to you guys?"- Neville asked the girls.  
"Can't you see all this empty bottles, Neville? They're drunk!"- Dean said laughing.  
"Stop staring at me , you two!"-Hermione told Harry and Ron.   
  
  
"Yeah, leave my sister alone, hadn't you ever seen a drunk girl?"- Ginny asked defending Hermione.  
"I am not drunk Virginia"- Hermione said – "Look!" – she said, attempting to do a "4" with her legs, not achieving it as she was about to fall. But something grabbed her before she hit the floor. Not something, someone, she thought. It was Ron.  
  
  
"Oh, Mione"- he said smiling and sitting her in front of him, so she could leave all her wait on his legs.  
  
  
"Hermione, girls, Ginny"- Ron said, emphasizing the word Ginny – "Don't you think we should better get back to the hotel?, I mean, it will almost be time to be in the red room or hall or whatever and look at you guys. Mc Gonagall ain't gonna like it, I tell you."  
  
  
Hermione stood up. "Mc Gonagall!"- she said worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Mc Gonagall, and we've got like half an hour to set you ready to go down to that red room."- Harry said.   
"Let's clean this up"- Neville said, picking up some of the broken bottles.  
  
  
  
"Ok girls, up!"- Dean said.  
  
Seamus helped Parvati to stand up, and she could barely do it at first, but at least she could walk appropriately, Neville came then and helped Seamus to take her.  
Lavender, though, didn't have so much luck. She couldn't stand up and kept laughing because of that.  
"At this pace, we will be there tomorrow morning!"- Dean said- "Come on Lav, let's get this done!"- and with this, he took her in his arms and started taking her towards the hotel.   
"What are you two waiting!"- he told Ron and Harry.- "They can't be that heavy!"  
  
  
"I'm taking you back to the hotel Ginny, come on."- Harry said pulling out his arms.  
"Mmm, ok."- So Harry took her in his arms carefully , trying not to touch anything Ginny might have found offensive.  
"You know Harry? I'm not feeling quite well"- she said sheepishly.  
"I imagine that, Gin."- Harry answered.  
  
  
  
  
So Ron took Hermione, who was already fast-asleep next to him, in his arms.  
  
"What you doin' Weasley!"- She asked Ron indignantly.  
  
"Taking you back to hotel, what else?"- he answered.  
  
"I can do it by myself, thanks"- she said jumping from Ron's arms, but immediately falling down.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you do?"- Ron said chuckling.  
  
"Well, no, I don't."- she said, extending her arms for Ron to take her again, which he found both funny and tender.  
She looked so vulnerable like that, barely able to stand up, extending her arms like that, and yet so sexy, with messy hair, her skin covered by a thin layer of sand, AND still in her swimsuit.   
  
"No Ron, don't look that way, don't think about bikinis right now"- he thought.  
So he took her in his arms again and started walking towards the hotel, some feet behind Dean, who was having problems carrying Lavender as she wouldn't stop laughing and moving.  
  
  
"Ron?"- she said softly- "Thanks."- and she kissed his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
---Did you like it?? Please review and tell me what you think about it. I apologize again for taking so long but I'll post the next chapter soon (Now I really mean it!)  
  
xoxo  
Weasley 


	14. MY Weezy, MY Ninny

Before you read my fiction remember I don't know any Harry Potter characters or any other similarities to the books (not even my nickname!), they all belong to JK Rowling and WB. (sue you!)  
  
I only own the storyline and it cannot be used or reproduced in anyway without my approval. Any suggestion or special request, please post it as a review, leave your mail and I'll be happy to reply.  
  
TRIP TO PARADISE  
  
Chapter 14: "My Weezy, my Ninny"  
  
So, finally, here's the 14th chapter. I had lots of fun doing it, and getting to remember all the characters the way I pictured them. I really, really hope you like it, and as I said before, if I manage to keep at least 10 of my former readers, I'll be happy enough. As a last request: please review!! It's more important than ever! I like to know if I'm doing things right, and if the story still captures you the way it did before. Any suggestions will be taken. So read on!  
  
"Weezy! Weezy!" shouted Hermione in a voice that didn't resemble her own.  
  
"It's Weasley, not Weezy, that sounds much like "weasel". And I'm right here Hermione. You know, as good a witch you are, I doubt you are able to levitate."- Ron answered carefully, as if talking to a little child, while struggling with Hermione's weight.  
  
"Not you, you silly, I'm talking about my Weezy" Virginia for god's sake!"- said Hermione, still talking in a completely weird way, her words slipping in a really funny manner.  
  
"Where's my sister Harry?"- Ginny asked, also in a somewhat different voice, and in a tone loud enough so that Ron and Hermione, and probably Lavender and Dean could also hear. They were a couple of feet away, and were walking quite slowly. Seamus, Neville and Parvati were far ahead, barely visible.  
  
"As much as I consider your brother to be quite girly at times, Ginny, I don't believe you have a sister."- Harry said with a grin, earning a laugh from the ones that heard his joke, even Ron.  
  
"I do know that Harry. I was talking about my sister in law, none other than miss Herm-own-ninny Granger!" Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you mean that sister in law."- Harry said grinning yet again.  
  
"Yeah, you know what?," Ginny talked again, but this time she tried to whisper, failing considerably as Ron and the others could still hear her quite well. "Based on my grrrreat intellect and what I picked up tonight, I reckon she's just as head over heels with my brother as he's with her."  
  
Ron, as always, tried to look as calm as he could, but failed clearly, and the only thing he could do was tell Harry to shut up.  
  
"Nonsense, Ginny. Honestly, if mom knew just how tipsy you are now."  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, hush up. Stop spilling Hermione's secrets! I would feel so betrayed if you told her our secret, you know, about Josh and us letting him down and-" In that very moment, Dean closed her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Repeat that, Lavender, if you please!"- Hermione demanded. Lavender's voice wasn't that clear either, but Hermione certainly heard Josh's name to pop up in the conversation. Suddenly she seemed really awake to all of them, probably because they knew what Lavender was talking about. And all of them, in some way, contributed to Hermione not having a date that night, not having a date for the Blue Bay, and certainly her smelling like a big keg of beer.  
  
"It was nothing Hermione. I just guess Lavender is daydreaming about Josh, much for my dislike but anyway."- Dean said trying to rescue the situation.  
  
"Whatever"- Hermione muttered.  
  
"Ron, I think I'm gonna be sick. Get me down please. this instant."- Hermione pleaded, leaving everyone apparently relieved that she changed the subject.  
  
"Oh no, no you won't Hermione, not here, not in the hotel. We're meeting Mc Gonagall in five minutes, how are we gonna explain- explain you? Telling her you had a bad vomit flavored bean won't work, I'm telling you, so please hold your-" Ron didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Hermione jumped off his arms and threw up right there, next to Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
  
"-or if you want, you can take absolutely no notice of what I just said and can puke all over the place-" He couldn't finish again.  
  
"-and clean yourself up with my t-shirt if you want to-"  
  
"-and jump back to my arms, and smash my neck yet again so we can continue ." He finished at last, with the same calm and easy tone, Hermione perched on his neck again, earning some laughs from his friends nearby.  
  
Hermione was as white as a ghost. "Never in my whole life, mark my words, never will I drink again. Next time I try to drink something that has bloody alcohol in it, please, please smack me hard in the face. God, do I feel bad."  
  
"Just for the record Hermione, how many bottles did you actually drink?"- Harry asked, but it was Ginny who answered.  
  
"I can answer that for you. See, we all had about twelve bottles or so, but Ninny here had fifteen."  
  
"That's so not true Weezy! You drank as much as I did"- by this time, the three girls were on their feet again and were walking even more slowly than before. The boys, meanwhile, shook their arms, relieved by the sense of lightness.  
  
"See, my beloved but nevertheless drunk Ninny,"- Ginny started, and by that time the boys had all started to grin in expectation.- "-I suggested you to take one for every year of your life you had spent as an insufferable know- it-all, but just when you were reaching sixteen, this party poopers arrived and well, the rest is history."  
  
"First of all, I've never been and insufferable whatsit, and second of all, I just had one, two, three, um. well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
They burst into laughter.  
  
"And I'm not your or anyone's Ninny!"  
  
And they laughed yet again.  
  
"Okay so now, we're officially fifteen minutes late."- said Neville, watching the clock in the room yet again.  
  
"Mc Gonagall is not gonna like it, I tell you. Having Hermione as a friend usually means we are never late for anything that's got to do with school, and look at her now,"- they all got a glimpse of Hermione, who was in the back of the room with Ginny- "I'm not letting Mc Gonagall see her like that, she would kill me when she, she- wakes up! I mean, maybe the others are okay-looking nut,"- he stopped a second to face Ginny- "come to think of it, Ginny is only presentable if she keeps her mouth shut."  
  
Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, were sitting in what appeared to be Harry's bed, and were completely oblivious to the situation. Instead, they decided that joking around was the best thing to do at the time.  
  
"Virginia? Your name couldn't be more different than your real intentions! Snapped Hermione a Ron noticed Harry blushed a little with the comment. Everyone else had turned around to face them and were laughing at the joke.  
  
Ginny started giggling uncontrollably, and then, completely out of the blue, slapped Hermione in the head. That made the whole group laugh, except probably Neville, who was pretty nervous. Hermione wasn't too happy about it either.  
  
"Really funny Ninny,"- Ginny said- "but I bet reading and talking wasn't all you did with your sweetheart Victor in the library. or worse! In the prefects' bathroom with my brother."  
  
"Ginny!" both Ron and Hermione shouted. Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink and Hermione looked really embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly "didn't mean to touch a nerve." and she started giggling like mad again.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do anyway? As much as I would like to stay here and get all the gossip I could, we're more than 20 minutes late now." Parvati said, checking her watch.  
  
"Dunno, why don't we just leave Hermione here, and if Mc Gonagall asks, we tell her she had a stomachache or something. That way we can also explain why we were late."- Seamus suggested.  
  
"Hey! I'm not gonna stay here alone!"- Hermione said. "At least make Weezy stay too."  
  
"Who the hell's Weezy?" Seamus asked "Don't tell me that just because you like her you're gonna let her call you that, Ron."  
  
"Shut up already, Seamus" Ron replied "Weezy is my sister"  
  
"We can't leave those two alone her, they'll trash the room!" Dean said  
  
"Yeah, the T.V will be dangling off the window before we know it."- said Harry, laughing.  
  
"Oh, get over it already, Ginny and I can pretty well take care of ourselves." Hermione said, trying to talk as normal as she could, but not quite accomplishing it.  
  
"What could we possibly do?" Ginny said trying to look innocent "Chit chat about boys and discuss kissing techniques? Come to think of it Hermione, I think I could practice some on you!" she said sarcastically. "Oh go already and tell Mc Gonagall we couldn't be there cause Hermione's not feeling right and I'm taking care of her."  
  
"O-kay." Harry said, though not completely sure it was the best thing to do.  
  
"And I think you should go to your room-" Seamus started. "-in case any prefect comes here to check and stuff." Parvati finished.  
  
"Right, mom and dad. Now leave! You're wasting time!"- Hermione shouted.  
  
"Everyone listen now!!"- Mc Gonagall's voice echoed in the big Red Room, where, unlike their thinking, they were not the only ones late. Lots of students tiptoed to find a seat without Mc Gonagall noticing.  
  
"Mr. Keane here," she continued as she looked at a tall, bald man with a little disdain, "has insisted that this is the best time to tell you about the dangers of the sea. So, we're going to listen to him and afterwards, I want all of you to go to your rooms. So, Mr Keane, if you please."  
  
Half an hour later, everyone was already falling asleep in the Red Room, and it appeared that Mr. Keane didn't notice or maybe, didn't want to. "What can Hermione and Ginny be doing now? I hope they don't get in any trouble." Lavender whispered to the others.  
  
"I don't know. Hermione was certainly in a very feisty mood, and Ginny, well, she wasn't exactly in her five senses, was she?" Harry said  
  
"Know what? I think I'm gonna check up on them" Ron said  
  
"Right, like they invited a man into their room to lap-dance them." Dean said laughing.  
  
"Very funny Dean,"- Ron said, seeing everyone was laughing too. "Now I'm really going to check on them, See you later."  
  
"Where's Neville anyway?"- Parvati asked as Ron left.  
  
"Oh, Mc Gonagall called him a couple of minutes ago. I think she wanted to know where Hermione had gone, but he hasn't come back so, who knows?"  
  
"Who's that"- Hermione answered after someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Your worst nighmare."  
  
"Oh, hey Ron, Ginny's fallen asleep in case you wanted to talk to her." Hermione said in a bored voice, but speaking much better than an hour ago.  
  
"Actually, I came here to check you weren't doing anything stupid but I see you've been two nice little girls."- he said squeezing one of Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"Right, you wouldn't have said the same if you saw the man that has just left our room. Oooh, was he sexy!"  
  
And as Hermione saw the face Ron pulled, she laughed and said "Come on, Ron, I'm just kidding. You should have seen your face!!"  
  
Then they heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"It must be Harry, I'll get it-"  
  
"Wait a second! What if it's someone else, like, Snape or something?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron suppressed a laugh. "Right."  
  
Hermione looked through the little lens in the wall, and when she turned back to face Ron, she was completely pale.  
  
"Hide! It's McGonagall!"  
  
Not exactly a cliffhanger right? Anyway, please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Really!!!!!!!  
  
Review!!  
  
Love, hermione w 


End file.
